Darkness rising: A villain Deku story (on hold)
by J Nation14
Summary: Izuku Midoryia always aspired to be a hero. But then his mother died. After that, he joins the league of the villains. With a mission to create a new society. Warning: Blood, language, etc. rated Teen or Pg-13 AU after hideout raid arc (Never updating) cancelled
1. Chapter one: Origins: Izuku Midiyoria

Chapter one: Origins: Izuku Midoriya

Izuku's soul was crushed when the number one hero, all might told him he could never be a hero. Tears built up in his face and heart. However, he decided to let go of his dreams. Ka-chan, his own mother, and now the hero he looked up to the most, told him he couldn't become a hero. Not wanting to pity himself all day, he decided to head straight home.

Izuku took off his shoes and left them on the mat. He greeted his mother, Inko and went straight to his room. He tore down every poster of all might and action figures he ever collected. He was devastated. Tearing down the posters and figures was like killing a part of himself. Inko knocked on the door lightly.

"Izuku are you okay? I hear a lot of noise."

Izuku surprisingly responded in a casual tone despite what he was going through.

"I'm okay mom just doing some remodeling."

"Oh okay well I'm making katsudon for dinner," she responded in a cheerful tone. Katsudon was Izuku's favorite dish. Whenever he had a bad day, eating Katsudon cheered him up. It was almost like a good friend to Izuku.

Several minutes of tearing down everything related to all might was finally gone. He felt depressed, but thought to himself that it was for the better. He had no quirk, no superpowers or even a unique trait. In a world where 80% of the population had powers, people started to favor these powered beings over normal people. 20% of the population was left in the dust to fend for themselves. What was worse is that the quirkless were discriminated against all because they didn't have any cool abilities. Izuku was horrified at the thought but that didn't let him stop him from trying to live a good life. His dream of being a hero was over. However, he could still do good things. Being a police officer, while not the most glamorous, was an honor seeing how they protected and defended. This thought did put a smile on his face, despite the pain in his soul.

Inko called Izuku over

"Izuku!"

Izuku sprinted from his room into their tidy little kitchen.

"Yes, mom?" he responded.

"I don't have the ingredients necessary to complete the dish."

"I was wondering if you could go to the local store and fetch me some things?"

"Sure mom," Izuku responded.

After he received the list of ingredients. He headed to the store. He took an alleyway that leads to the main street where the store is. It cut time by at least 20 minutes. But it wasn't very clean with trash on the ground, a very strong scent that smelled like piss, and very shady entities that met here. Izuku enjoyed strolling along the path. Izuku would have crossed the path without inconvenience if it wasn't for what he heard

"Hey man, when does the job start?" asked a man.

There is another alleyway that leads to another part of the streets. Izuku hid behind a wall hoping he wouldn't get caught. He carefully listened to every word.

"Don't worry, man," a guy with a gun said, "We're going in tonight."

"Yeah, that's what I like to hear," the other man said.

Izuku couldn't believe what he had heard. He wanted to do something about it but he was quirkless. Even if he had a good quirk, he would be outnumbered. So Izuku decided to do nothing. He instead decided to call 911. Izuku reached for his pockets and pulled out his cellphone. Izuku's grip wasn't very firm, and the phone slipped out of his fingers and on to the ground. "Did you hear that?" responded the man getting out his gun.

"Yeah, someone's here," the man with the gun asked

Izuku stood frozen. After having a battle with his conscience, he made a gamble, so he made a sprint for it. He ran as fast as he could not look back. Sadly, one of the members caught and pinned him to the wall.

"How much did you hear brat?!" said of the men with a lot of hostility. The other man took the role of the watch out and made sure no one was looking.

"I didn't hear anything, please!" Izuku begged

"Then why did you make a run for it?!" he asked

"Because I saw guns and robbers and didn't want anything to do with it. It felt obvious to run."

The man with the gun laughed.

"So you think that my gun makes me dangerous?" he said as the gun in his hands started to burn.

"You see, kid, I have a melting quirk," the man explained.

"And now you're in for a world of hurt," the man slowly reached for Izuku's head. Izuku looked around for something he could use. He found a shard of glass. Izuku reached for it and stabbed his tormentor in the chest.

"You little shit!" exclaimed the man in pain.

Izuku sprinted as fast as he could again. But this time he made it out of the alley and into the main streets of Japan. Izuku walked fast so he wouldn't attract attention but still sped up to get away from his pursuers.

Izuku calmed down enough to get on with his day. A part of him wanted to go to the police, but the other part convinced him that the police and heroes would handle the situation

He arrived at the grocery store and looked for the ingredients. The clerk greeted him and Izuku politely greeted him back. Izuku spent 20 minutes looking for them before eventually finding them. He checked out at the counter and started to quickly make his way home because it was night time and his mother would probably start worrying about his sweet precious boy.

"Wow I have to admit the city looks very beautiful at night," Izuku said in astonishment. No one could blame him. The city was lit with bright colorful lights that radiated the streets and people casually talked. Heroes did also help maintain the peace which did put Izuku at peace. However, that soon changed when the screens on the buildings full of ads were interrupted by breaking news.

"We interrupt you with news of a hostage situation taking place," said the news reporter reporting behind the police and heroes. Izuku feels bad and chooses to watch it. However, as he closely watches the news, he notices that the situation is taking place at his apartment complex. Izuku's mental state had taken a crash. His mother was inside, trapped, scared for her life. Izuku dropped everything he had on his hands and rushed to the apartment to check on his mother.

Izuku had finally arrived at the complex. Despite his efforts to head inside the building, the officers just kept him from advancing. Until finally, he broke free and ran straight inside. There were heroes inside, dumb folded by Izuku springing towards the third floor. Halfway he stopped. He remembered something, all might.

"Do you think I can still become a hero, even without a quirk?" he asked the number one hero.

All might have locked eyes with the kid and his face turned sad for a moment.

"Sorry kid, I don't think you can become a hero without a quirk," he said with a genuinely sad face.

Izuku looked down at the ground.

"I-I see then," Izuku said with sadness in his face, but trying his best not to show it.

"It's dangerous work. We don't want people to get hurt ... or worse."

Izuku then starts bolting up the stairs once more.

"Screw you all might," he said

"I'm still gonna save my mom! With or without you."

Izuku was finally on the third floor and he could never prepare for what was next.

"Izuku run!" his mother screamed as he was being held hostage by an assailant.

"You!" Izuku screamed at the assailant. The assailant laughed.

"So kid we meet again."

"So if you live around this area, then this is karma for what you did to me." The man just couldn't stop laughing.

Izuku was terrified. He looked around to see if any hero was trying something. They didn't even try anything. Their faces looked uninterested. Izuku pondered. Why didn't they do anything? Why did he start feeling afraid? They should be heroes. They should inspire hope and a sense of protection. Izuku, however, knew he was on his own. If these heroes weren't gonna save his mother, he would.

"You're right," Izuku started speaking

"I stabbed you in the chest and ran."

The heroes, his mother, and the assailant were surprised.

"Furthermore," Izuku slowly started heading towards the man

"Your friends left you in the dust because of how bad your injury is."

"How do you know?! How in the hell could you have known that!?"

The heroes started actually getting serious about the job because of what Izuku was attempting.

"Because I know that feeling," said Izuku looking at the assailant and looking at his mother's eyes with his mother with pity.

"Let her go, and I'll let you kill me."

Inko's eyes widened as she muffled loudly. The assailant stood there for a second, but then, he chuckled loudly.

The heroes stood there without any idea of how to take care of the situation.

"I see what this is," the assailant said.

The man stood still for a moment, but then shot Inko in the heart.

"M-mother!"

The assailant laughed and shot Izuku in the shoulder. It was a bloody scene. Bloodstained carpets, people screaming, and Izuku holding her lifeless body.

"I-I'm sorry, mother!" Izuku cried

"I failed you."

Izuku felt warm because of blood dripping from his body. He felt so tired and comfortable he just lost consciousness. He was lying on a sea of darkness. No return. No one. Only nothing.

End of chapter one

Author Notes:

This is my first ever fanfiction. This is my version if Deku was a villain. I love my hero academia, but sadly lack the resources to watch it fully. So I made sure to do my research on the characters, setting, and conflicts. Please don't spam in the comments. I tried to make the story's tone both light and dark, but I think I made it too light. What do you think? I would love to hear your criticisms thank you for taking the time to read. I hope it wasn't


	2. Chapter two: Aftermath

Chapter two: The book of beginnings: the aftermath

It's been a week since my mother died in my arms and the robber shot me in the shoulder. It was honestly my fault. Those heroes didn't do anything to stop it, but I ended the life of my mother. "Damn those heroes who did nothing!" Izuku muttered.

Now I was angry. My hatred for those heroes cost my mother's life. But these thoughts weren't gonna help me.

Luckily I wasn't alone during this week. Mitsuki and bakugo visited me to keep me company. She brought me Katsudon while Bakugo brought me... insults. So not everything was perfect, but they did make me feel better.

"You better be grateful we're here, nerd!" exclaimed my fellow friend-enemy.

"Thanks, ka-ka-chan," I said gratefully.

Despite being bullied by him I still respect him. His desire to become a hero always inspired me. That's why I want to be his friend. Whatever you may think, he is my friend. Well, and because he lets me call him ka-chan.

"That's enough, Bakugo!" Mitsuki scolds his son.

"He's been through a lot." Bakugo scoffs.

"Whatever," he said as he was leaving the door.

"I'm sorry about my son's behavior." Mitsuki apologizes.

"It's fine, Ka-chan just misses my mom and probably doesn't want to see me like this."

I start to drip tears. I tried to hold them back. But I can't seem to stop them. They're like an endless sea of sadness.

"Hey, it's going to be okay Izuku," said Mitsuki with a genuine soft voice.

I didn't say anything. Her presence felt comforting. I calmed down a bit.

The doctors informed Mitsuki that visiting hours were over.

"Don't worry I'll come and visit when I can," she assured me.

"Thank you, Aunt Mitsuki," I said. After she left I fell back to sleep.

Another week has passed. I mostly recovered, though some parts of my body feel strange. Then the doctors informed me that a couple of men were expecting me. They took me to a room. A man was there. The doctors left after they took me to him.

"Hello Izuku Midoriya" the man formally said

"My name is Aika Sato."

He reached his hand to shake. I took out my hand and shook his hand.

"I'm so sorry about your mother's death," he said with empathy.

"Thank you, sir," was the only thing I could muster.

"Now I don't want to talk about this, but..." he stopped.

"We need to discuss your living condition and what's gonna happen to you," he tried to say without destroying me. But he didn't. I considered this in my deathbed.

"That's okay," I said

The man was surprised at my comment.

"How about I live alone and the government provides me money until I turn 18 when they can stop giving me the money?"

The man pondered

"Is that an option?" I asked nervously

"Yes, it is, are you sure?" asked the man.

'Yep, that's what I want," I said with an innocent smile.

I don't know why. But I did.

"Very well. Then, Izuku Midyoria, you got yourself a deal then."

I was given a drive home. After I made the deal with the man, things moved at a fast pace. I was taken to the apartment my mom owned. But it was mine now. Things never felt the same. Though visits from Matsuki and Bakugo did make my tidy little home more lively. Things surprisingly moved from here. School life was fine, bills were high but not a big deal, and people never cruelly made fun of me. Probably because of the incident that took place.

It's been a month and I was living the best life any kid could dream of. My hatred for heroes was still there. I was disgusted every time I saw a poster or ad of a hero. Especially every time I remembered all Might.

"Always reminding me that I can't become a hero," I said

"At least I don't do it for money or fame."

Remembering that, scratch that. Nothing's fine. Even when things settle down, my anger just builds up. I was ready to take out the heroes.

"No, I shouldn't think such dark thoughts." I convinced myself.

Because of my dreams about my mother's death, I got out of bed and decided to take a walk. The city was very beautiful. Though the city was a ghost town, it didn't bother me. I liked my peace and quiet. I decided to go through an alleyway. Yeah, I guess I didn't learn my lesson, but I was still reeling. Everything was fine until I heard voices. It was the hero, Strong Arm. My teeth gritted. It was the same hero who didn't do anything to save my mother, along with the rest of the heroes.

"Where's my money?" asked the hero viciously.

"Please I just don't have it right now, but-" the hero interrupted him with a punch

"Excuses, excuses," said the arrogant hero.

I couldn't believe what I saw and heard. I always had a hatred for heroes but were always that corrupted. How many people died because of them? How many quirkless people were discriminated against and spat at? Now this "hero" was asking money from an innocent man. And now he gonna suffer the death of my mother-

I remember blood everywhere, and the feeling of guilt and hopelessness.

Now this man was going to suffer the same fate

"Unless," I thought to myself

I charged at the hero. I roared like a lion hunting his prey. It took the hero by surprise because of how I jumped at his back, which made Strong Arm fall back. The man was released from his grip. However, he just stood there not moving.

"Get the hell out of here!" I yelled as I turned my attention to Strong Arm. "You're a good fighter kid," he amends

"Which is why I'll kill you honorably and make a look like a robbery gone wrong." he laughs

"I would like to see you try," I said confidently as I'm reforming in a fighter's stance.

He charges headfirst, but I dodge. Taking advantage of the situation, I stab him with my knife I brought just in case. He screams in agony.  
"You're paying for that brat!"

But I don't give him a chance as I stab him in the chest. Blood was spewing everywhere.

"Aha!" he screams.

I wasn't done. I then gave him the strongest kick I could ever give anyone. He staggered backward off guard. I then gave him the finishing blow with a punch that would rival All Might's Texas smash. He was lying there unconscious, with blood all over his body. I realized what I had done.

"God, what have I done!?" I asked myself panicking.

I tried to run away from the situation, but two heroes appeared right in front of me.

"I'm impressed, villain, being able to take out a hero." the figure said with a furrowed frown clenching his fist. He had a silly costume that looked like the silver age of comics. He had two hair-like ears standing up. He was accompanied by a female hero. She had blue hair, a very revealing costume, and a whip. She too had a very furrowed face. It took me a while to figure out who they were. All Might and Mid-night. My hatred reached a boiling point.

"Villain?! Do you guys even do background checks on these heroes?" I pointed to the hero angrily.

"Villains, always making excuses." All might said in disappointment.

"Come in willingly, cutie." She releases pink gas from her body. I guess it was supposed to do something because her face was priceless.

"Impossible! How!?" she asked confusingly.

"Don't believe me, huh? I guess I'll beat some sense into you All might" I said, getting into my fighter stance again.

In truth, I was terrified. All Might's raw strength and speed were enough to knock me on my ass.

"Very well, then, villain." All might complied as he was preparing his Detroit smash. Powerful winds from All Might's Detroit smash were able to blow me away. The wall broke my fall but not very "softly."

"Heh!" I breathed, as I was getting up weakly. I was preparing my attack when something was holding me back.

"So you were the person that knocked out Strong Arm," said a man with goggles, long black hair, and a grey cloth around his neck. He was very moody.

"For a kid, that was very impressive."

I didn't respond to that. I was busy plotting my next move.

"But," he said as he was tightening his cloth around me,  
"you must be stopped for what you did."

I struggle but I try not to show that to them. I don't want the person I admired to see me at my weakest. I struggled and struggled, but nothing.

"You can break free all you want," he said in a very moody attitude,

"You'll never escape. You are going to pay for your crimes."

I start showing tears, but then start laughing hysterically.

"Hahaha! I guess you caught me." I then started to grow more desperate.

"I guess you all won." I hysterically laughed uncontrollably. My eyes start turning to a bloody red. "But now I'm going to kill you all."

My hands start touching the cloth. It starts catching on fire. I couldn't control myself.

"Hahaha!"

The trio was terrified of what they were hearing and seeing. They maintained their cool. Luckily for them, I was experiencing complications. One moment, I had powers, the next I didn't. But then I started to pass out again! My eyes turn to green again. And I was falling backward. All was lost. It didn't matter about this mystery. I was going to jail. No future for me.

"I'm sorry, mother," I spoke softly to myself. I was passed out. A black and misty portal formed behind me. Two figures appeared out of the portal.

"Grab the brat! I'll take care of the stupid heroes." ordered a man with blue hair and hands covering his face.

"I understand, sir." complied a man with a black mist covering his face, and very formal clothes.

The trio was chasing after them, but they disappeared along with me.

I woke up but not fully. I couldn't move but I could hear.

"Why the hell would you make us rescue a kid!?" the man with the blue hair exclaimed. "We'll see this kid saved me from the hero, Shigaraki." Shigaraki fought back.

"And why should we care if he saved you or not!?"

"Well, you see this kid defeated the pro hero, Strong Arm." said the man.

Shigaraki was intrigued. But he kept it to himself. "If you say this kid defeated Strong Arm. What is his quirk?"

"I actually never saw this kid use this."

"Are you saying that this kid is quirkless?!" Shigaraki asks in shock.

The man nods.

"Maybe, but I think he was holding back."

At that moment I was waking up fully. I could hear more talking and ordering around.

"Get out of here! I'll see the kid for myself." Shigaraki barks.

"Where am I?," I asked, waking up. Shigaraki face mortified me but didn't show that expression.

"Hello there!" Shigaraki introduces himself

"My name is Shigaraki Tomura."

"And also second head of the league of villains."

Shigaraki said with a confident stance.

End of Chapter two

Author's Note:

I'm sorry that nothing major didn't happen. This was supposed to be a build-up to the league of villains and foreshadowing of what's to come. I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear criticism.


	3. Chapter three: The Invitation

Chapter three: The book of beginnings: The invitation

I couldn't believe the expression on his face. Does he really want me to join his league of villains? I mean he did save me. That's probably the only reason they saved me. Still, I didn't know what to say. I just stood motionless. Instead, I stalled and asked for more information. I was intrigued, but I needed to know their motivations and who they are.

"I never heard of you guys," I said

"I know that sometimes criminals work together for a common goal," I breathe for a second.

"But never this organized," I said praisingly.

Shigaraki smiled creepily for a second.

"Why, that's because we work in secret," he answered. Shigaraki then didn't waste any time.

"So what do you say, kid?" Shigaraki asks. I pondered for a second. Did I want to join the league of villains?

"Your offer is a gift, but I need more time to think," I say to Shigaraki. Shigaraki frowns but doesn't let it show.

"I see then," said Shigaraki disappointingly.

"I'll give you a day to consider," said Shigaraki. I nodded

"Thank you, Mr. Shigaraki." I bowed down to show respect and gratefulness. Shigaraki saw my face. He may not have liked me, but he did respect my decision.

The incident with pro-hero was all over Japan. Every news channel covered the topic. Izuku Midyoria was wanted for the attempted assault on a hero. The police and heroes were looking tirelessly to bring the villain to justice. Luckily for me, I borrowed a black hoodie and scarf to conceal my identity. It wasn't the flashiest, but it did help me travel around without being spotted by thousands. My stomach grumbles

"Damn! I was so busy with everything, I forgot to eat." I scolded myself.

I check my pockets to see if I have any spare yen. I had 1,000 yen (I think it's 10.00$ in u.s currency).

"Screw, it might as well buy something to eat," I motivated myself.

I look around to see if anyone is following me. No one is. I put my yen into my pockets and head to the nearest grocery store.

I arrived at the grocery store. It was a small store and the cashier didn't look very interested in her job. She mostly fiddled with her hair. I came through the door. She stared at me quickly, but looked away. I panicked. Did she know who I was? Did she see through my half-assed disguise? I didn't want to do anything about it because of the damage I could cause. The best solution was to just proceed with what I came here for.

I finally took the snacks I wanted and proceeded to checkout. I put my stuff on the counter and counted my money to make sure it was enough. I swear she looked at me weird. Her eyes were full of sympathy and sadness. Was she in love with me? I decided to make a bold move by asking her.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern

She realized what she had done.

"O-oh yes, hon," she said awkwardly.

By the way, she was acting and looking at me, she knew me. But I didn't push it.

"1,000 yen," she asks.

I gave the money to the cashier and took the bags she put them in.

"Be careful, hon!" she looked at me again.

I was confused by the way she looked and behaved. But she was probably being kind.

"I will thank you," I smiled.

"He's just like you, Inko," she thought

"Kind and willing to help others. I will find a way to help him in his situation."

"For you, Inko," she smiled

However, the pro-hero, Webqueen (try to guess her abilities) has set foot in this store. She looked serious. With webs being the only thing that covers her body. She had purple hair. She had ponytails tied up by webs. Pretty revealing costume, even by costume standards. I hid behind a shelf hoping she wouldn't spot me. She turned her attention to the cashier.

"Hey, you!" she said arrogantly, getting close to her. The cashier responded

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked calmly. The hero pulled her by the collar. "There have been reports of a green-haired villain visiting this store," she said firmly.

"You wouldn't happen to know one, would you?" she asked in a threatening tone.

I was clenching my fists. Heroes shouldn't bring fear. They should inspire hope. They should help the helpless who sadly can't help themselves.

"I'm sorry," she said

"But I don't know any villain in this store."

The hero laughs.

"He's here, isn't he?"

The hero, web queen pulled her up, strangling her. I couldn't believe it. Was she truly doing this to a citizen. I had enough.

"Hey!" I yelled with burning hatred in my heart.

The hero threw her like a rag doll towards a wall. She lay there unconsciously.

"So the villain has shown up." The villain smiled. "Villain? Funny coming from a person strangling people to get what they want." I said with confidence.

No regrets, no holding. If these heroes want a villain. Then that's the villain they'll get. I start laughing like a lunatic. Black aura forms in my body. It feels warm and provides a sense of safety. Once again my eyes turn bloody red, however, I this time have a little control.

Before I took complete control I had a memory. I saw a man with messy black hair, a black sci-fi armor type armor you see in the video games and green eyes along with his smile.

I took back complete control. I never felt this powerful.

"Never felt like this," I said to myself proudly

"Time to test them out." I looked at the hero with a sinister smile.

She looked shocked and wanted to sprint out of here. But she didn't want to hurt her reputation. Coward. I'll show her.

Police were here by the time I unlocked this form. Let's just say they didn't come close. Probably because of my power. I didn't blame them. I was completely covered in black aura. I took out my hand, forming particles. When the particles form into an energy ball, I shot her with full force. She dropped on the floor defeated. I guess she finally knows what it's like to feel fear. Once my arrogance dried up, I regained my senses and retreated, not wanting to take on an army of heroes.

I went back inside the building to find the cashier and hope she was okay. I found her in the rubble. She was badly injured and blood-stained in her clothes. I didn't know where to take her. I closed my eyes in panic. However, I was in the forest. I carefully put her against a tree. And tried to become a doctor. I wasn't the good doctor but I needed to do something. She opened her eyes slowly and hopelessly.

"Izuku," she said

I was surprised. How did she know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I asked softly. She then continued to explain. "I knew your mother, Inko."

My mother? That couldn't be possible. Then I looked back at the store. It made sense why she was looking at me like that. I guess she was sad when I was on the run.

"How did you know my mother?" I asked with curiosity. She smiled. "I knew your mother back in middle school," she said with fondness.

"Back when quirks were getting popular, Inko showed her quirk. She had the ability to attract objects."

She breathed and coughed. "However I was quirkless."

This poor woman must have gone to hell. Back then the quirkless were considered weak. "I was bullied for being quirkless. But your mother, Inko, she protected me." she cried.

I was angry now. I knew that I wasn't quirkless because of the energy I produced, but it was still wrong.

"When your mother's death was announced. I cried." The tears built up even more. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let my mother's best friend die as well.

"Izuku Midyoria," she said, my name firmly.

"Please don't fall to the dark side."

"You're my best friend's son." She reached her hand to my face. "I want you to live the best life you can. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you through your darkest times."

She was coughing more and more.

"I and your mother will always watch you from the skies." She took one last look at my face and smiled before she closed her eyes.

Death had finally come for her.

Tears built up in my face. There was nothing I could do. If I hadn't come ... no, it was the heroes!

"These damn heroes cost me two people!"

I will make sure they get the justice they deserve!" I thought to myself: "I will liberate the quirkless and bring order to this broken system!"

I remembered something. The league of villains. Yes, that's exactly what I need.

"I hope Shigaraki is still holding up the invite," I said to myself hoping it was still there.

The night was cold. Especially in the warehouse where I got invited. The death of my mother and her best friend was haunting like death. I failed them both. No power, no therapist, and nothing was going to fix the crack that is in my soul. It's too dark. Too broken to be recovered. I can only make them proud. I hope that they are looking at me from heaven and watching as I fix society. For them.

"Do you accept our invitation to join the league of villains?" asked Shigaraki. I look at the empty sky and then look at him.

"Yes, I will join the league," I said, accepting his invitation.

Shigaraki smiles

"Good."

End of chapter

Author's Notes:

I probably won't post for a while because of school and stuff. But whenever I have spare time, I will use it to write more chapters. My goal is at least 30 chapters but that may be ambitious. Oh well, a goal is goal. Also, this could give me ideas and storylines to play around with, because I have no idea where to take it. But the next chapter might be lighter because this chapter felt a little depressing. Not too light as it could ruin the story but taking a break from the dark stuff for now. Oh, it will come for future chapters. Anyways thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you leave positive feedback and criticisms for me to improve my writing. I'm still getting used to writing this much. Anyways bye!


	4. Chapter four: Meeting the league

Chapter four: the book of Introductions: Meeting the league

I never knew I would get this far in life. I started out as a quirkless kid with no powers. Now take my mother and her best friend out of the equation, and introduce my power. What do you get? A kid who shouldn't be with this type of crowd. But I plan on creating a society, not for the quirkless people, but for people who longed for acceptance but were turned down by those "stronger" than themselves. I will save them. Even if it means my life.

"It's good to meet you, Mr. kurogiri." I reach out my hand for him to shake. He looks at me, funny. "Please, young Midyoria just call me Kurogiri," he asks as he shakes my hand. "Oh very well then, Kurogiri." I smiled as I lowered my arm. Shigaraki stares at me like I'm his enemy. I just shrug it off.

"Now that you two are introduced I would like to discuss the u.s.j attack on Sensei and I have been planning for months," Shigaraki says trying to change the subject to something important.

"The u.s.j attack?" I said in confusion. "The u.s.j attack," Kurogiri starts explaining, "is an operation Shigaraki and All for One have been planning for months to kill All Might."

"When does it take place?" I asked again. "We should be able to start the operation in two weeks. But we need to do a mission before we commence."

"That's your mission tomorrow." Kurogiri points at me.

"My mission?" I asked, looking dumb

"Yes, you're first mission," Kurogiri clearly stated.

"Don't worry, brat. We'll show you how it's done." Shigaraki clearly looked annoyed.

I wanted to run away. But if I wanted to create a new society, I needed to do things that I would never do. I would need to violate codes and rules I would never break. So I looked at them. "Okay, I'm ready for my first mission."

The two of them looked pleased and proud of me. This increased my confidence.

"Well, the mission doesn't start till tomorrow. I'll show you your young Midyoria." He walks upstairs.

I follow him. It was two doors away from Shigaraki's room which looked crumpled and destroyed. "Here is your room, young Midyoria."

The room looked lifeless, dusty and the darkness gave it an alien vibe to it. I mean it wasn't the best but to me it was perfect.

"Thank you, Kurogiri." I thanked him gratefully.

It was more than I expected. So I placed everything in my new room and cleaned it up a little bit. The room shone like the sun. I dropped on my new bed and called it a night.

The city of Mustafa was being attacked by villains. Most of the heroes were fighting these villains. Some of the heroes stayed behind to make sure everyone was evacuated safely. However, a green-haired woman's legs were trapped in a concrete block. I didn't know what was happening, but my first instinct was to save her. However, heroes stood in my way. But then wind appears, blowing the heroes away violently. A hero was floating in the sky. He had messy black hair, sci-fi type armor, and green eyes to go along with a smile. Wait ... that was the man in my memory. Who was he? Was he a friend? Was he a foe? I didn't know but I needed to save the woman before something worse happened.

"Who are you?" I whispered to myself

The mysterious hero lands on the ground. Dark aura forms around his body. He then releases his aura on the concrete. The aura surrounds the concrete block. The man then raises his hand. The concrete was now lifted in the air.

"Young man, please help her out!" the mysterious hero screams

"R-right!" I responded.

I pulled her out of the spot of the concrete and together we got her out. The man proceeds to put the rock down.

His black aura disappears. The man blushes at the woman. The woman blushes too. The man carries her to the hospital. But before he does he turns his attention to me.

"It's your turn," he said firmly.

I was confused until everything turned white. I woke up violently. I was sweating bullets. I took a look at my clock. It was 6:30 am. I got up from my bed and started dressing for the mission.

"Good morning, young Midyoria," greeted Kurogiri.

"I hope you had a good rest," he said.

I was actually glad he said that. This place already reminded me of home. The casualness in his voice reminded me of my mother greeting me every time I woke up from my cozy bed. I realized how much I missed her.

"Doing just fine, Kurogiri," I said

"Thank you for asking." I thanked him with a smile.

Kurogiri, despite not having a mouth, only having yellow eyes, is seen smiling as well. Kurogiri dishes out soup and milk, which is surprising since all I thought he had was beer and other adult drinks.

"Thanks." I thanked the bartender.

"Why, you're welcome, young Midyoria."

Shigaraki woke up as well.

"Yo bartender what's for breakfast?" Shigaraki said with a no-care attitude.

Kurogiri brings out soup and coffee and lays them on the bar stand. Shigaraki sits down lazily. I found this strange because when I first met him, he gave chills, but now, he acts so lazily. I don't know how he's the leader of the league of villains. Shigaraki took one sip from his coffee.

"Gah!" Shigaraki coughed

"What is this shit!" Shigaraki exclaimed

"It's tea young master," Kurogiri explained.

"Well, it's not very tasty," Shigaraki kept coughing.

Kurogiri sighed.

"That's not the point, young master. It's supposed to be very good for your health-"

"Well, it's not helping me right now!" Shigaraki exclaimed while coughing violently.

"Well putting that aside," Kurogiri said trying to change the subject.

"The mission is canceled," Kurogiri announced.

Shigaraki spat out all of his tea.

"What!" said Shigaraki violently.

"All for one said that the mission was too risky. So he moved it to next week." Shigaraki wasn't having it, "but that means we only have a week to prepare for the u.s.j attack." "I know young master Shigaraki, but we need to work with what we have. All for one says-"

"I don't give a damn about what Sensei says!"

Shigaraki storms out of the bar.

"Young master, where are you going?"

Shigaraki looks back.

"To get better coffee," Shigaraki said as he left the building

Kurogiri sighed heavily.

I never knew Shigaraki acted like a man child. I thought he was this threatening presence that brought fear to everyone, but now, he acts like a moody teenager.

"Young Midyoria." he forgets about the situation and turns to me.

"Yes, kurogiri?" I reply

"My master, All for One would like to speak to you."

"All for One?" I asked him

'Yes, don't worry, he only wishes to speak to you."

I thought to myself for a second. Why does he want to see me? I'm I in trouble? Well, I guess there is only one way to find out.

"Okay, then," I said.

Kurogiri opened up a dark misty portal. I walked to it with curiosity.

I arrived at the other end. There were no lights, darkening the room. But I realized it wasn't a room. It was a warehouse. No windows. One massive door which did provide a glint of light. I was creeped out. This was something out of a horror movie. Then I heard something

"Hello, young Midyoria." said a mysterious figure.

He was a big figure. He wore a black suit and a face that was disfigured with no eyes and only a mouth. He was sitting on a chair with tubes attached to his body. His breath even spread fear into his enemies and allies.

"You know my name, sir?" I said trembling.

My legs felt like naked sticks. Almost like not wearing a jacket.

"There's no reason to fear me, young Midyoria." All for One.

I didn't know what to say. How am I going to respond to that? If I answered wrong I would be screwed. But if I didn't I would look a coward.

"I'm sorry, sir." I bowed down as an apology. "There's no reason to apologize. You see many people have many different perspectives on me, and well they're not wrong." All for One sighed sadly.

His voice was very empathetic. I felt like a monster for viewing him as a beast.

"Sir, I'm sorry if I viewed as something you're not." I bowed down again.

"Like I said young Midyoria, there is nothing to apologize." All for One said assuringly in his own creepy way.

"I actually came here for a favor." All for one started to get serious.

I got curious.

"What is it?" I asked. "You see young Midyoria. Shigaraki is going to become my next successor. But he has so much to learn before he does." All for one explained.

"But why him, sir? Shigaraki just throws tantrums and complains like a child." I asked confusingly. All for One responds. "Young Midyoria Shigaraki didn't have a good childhood. His father was abusive. And he did something he had to come to grips with." He sighed sadly. "That's why you're here, young Midyoria."

"But what role do I play?" I asked once again. "You and Shigaraki are more similar than you might think."

"Shigaraki wants revenge on All Might because of what he did to him in the past. You want to fix society because of this flawed system of heroes." All for One explained.

"While you two may have different motives, you want to change society for the better." All for one was done explaining.

"You two have much to learn. I want you to help Shigaraki, and in turn, help you."

I hated All Might for sure but did he really do something to make Shigaraki join the dark side? This made me feel horrible for him and grow more hatred for All Might.

"Very well, sir, I'll help Shigaraki grow as a person. And maybe learn about myself in the process." I accepted All for one's request.

"Thank you, young Midyoria." All for one gratefully said.

"That is all for today."

Kurogiri made a portal for me to go back to the bar.

"How was the meeting with the Master, young Midyoria?" Kurogiri asked.

"It went well," I replied with a cheery tone.

"It's very nice to hear, young Midyoria."

I called it for a night because of how late it was. I dropped to my cozy bed and closed my eyes. I want to save society. But now I want to help Shigaraki become the new successor. And maybe expand my horizons a little bit.

All for one was sitting in his chair.

"So Hisashi, your son has come to work for me." He sighed as he was holding a picture of himself and a man with messy black hair.

"What a twist of events," he said as he dropped the picture on the ground.

End of chapter

A/N: So I'm sorry if nothing big or exciting happened. I mostly wanted to build up other potential storylines and wanted to establish Izuku's relationship with the league of villains and introduce their characters. I also had to create All for One's character from scratch. I read many villain Deku's fanfics and they always portrayed him as a father/mentor. I mostly think of making him a father figure to both izuku and Shigaraki. The next chapter will be longer and more action-packed. Also, u.s.j is nearing. That's all for my A/N.


	5. Chapter five: The attack on hero center

Chapter five: The book of missions: The assault of the hero center

Today is the day. My first mission. No delays, no interruptions, no cancelations. I honestly felt a little scared. What if I screwed up and forced the league into a corner?

These thoughts vibrated through my brain as Kurogiri prepared me a temporary costume for the mission. When Kurogiri was finished with the product, he showed it to me. It was honestly bad. Even I could see Shigaraki laughing from a distance. But I knew that Kurogiri put in a lot of effort in the costume, so I gave him a smile and thank you. The costume consisted of a black bandana, glasses and a black hoodie. I looked like a generic gangster.

"Do you know the plan and objective?" Shigaraki asked us firmly and seriously.

Kurogiri and I nodded.

"Good, we can't have any failure now."

A television screen comes to life as All for One is explaining to Shigaraki. "Sensei, we have everything we need for the plan," Shigaraki informs.

"Good, my student." All for One praised Shigaraki.

"Now let us go over the plan one more time."

Behind the bar-stand stood Shigaraki. We were behind the stand, following commands. "Ok, the hero center is where all the personal information of heroes is stored."

"Yes, Shigaraki, we know," I replied, being annoyed.

"Now if the information of all the heroes is stored there." Shigaraki did the creepiest grin I ever saw.

"This means that All Might's weakness might be stored there," Shigaraki says in the most cheerful tone.

"Okay, then, Kurogiri prepare the van," Shigaraki commanded Kurogiri.

"Very well, young master." Kurogiri bowed to Shigaraki.

A shiny blue van shone across the night sky. Honestly, it was in good condition for a getaway vehicle.

"She's a beauty," I said in a sarcastic tone. Shigaraki fought back with annoyance. "Well, this beauty, Midyoria, can run your ass over."

I had to admit I was hurt by the comment. We hopped on to the car. Kurogiri was the driver, Shigaraki was the front passenger, and I, well I was,

"Why am I in the very back of the van?" I asked annoyingly. Shigaraki turned his attention to me. "Because of safety, kiddo." Shigaraki laughed his ass off.

I honestly wanted to give him the middle finger but decided to accept my fate.

The streets were bustling with honking cars and a couple of nightshift heroes.

"As long as we drive normal, heroes shouldn't have a reason to attack us," Kurogiri said cautiously.

"Yeah, but seeing this many heroes gives me the chills," I said with cowardness. Shigaraki obviously made a joke.

"Maybe we can leave you with them," he said with humor in his voice."

"Wow, you're full of jokes today," I said very moodily.

"Enough you two!" Kurogiri commanded. "We need to focus on the mission. Not fighting each other." Kurogiri said trying to maintain order.

"I'm sorry." I apologize.

"Whatever," Shigaraki said trying to sound apologetic.

We arrived in the middle of the forest. It looked pretty remote. Which I guess makes sense, since it's a base where everything from a heroes' private life to their greatest weakness is stored there. It wouldn't exactly be located next to the convenience store.

"Are you guys ready?" Shigaraki asked them.

We nodded.

The outside of the building had a gate. Only high-level security personnel could get in. Our chances of getting through that gate were 1 in a million. We decided to try an alternative entrance. There was an underground entrance that led to the first floor. There was less security and that would lead us straight inside the building. The problem was that the cameras were everywhere, so we would have to be swift.

"Kurogiri is on our lookout," Shigaraki ordered Kurogiri "We need to know if anyone is coming or not."

"Very well, young master." Kurogiri complied.

"Midoriya you're coming with me to the safe." Shigaraki also ordered.

The safe was where all the information was stored on high-level heroes. I guess they didn't care about the smaller heroes. It was from personal information to damaging weakness.

"Right!" I said with commitment.

There were two guards outside the unground entrance. Shigaraki insisted on using his decaying quirk. With his five fingers, he could turn objects and even humans to ashes. Pretty scary quirk.

"No killing Shigaraki," I told him. "If we do that, our enemy will retaliate with full force."

"Better to just take them out."

Shigaraki just looked annoyed. I think he hated me.

"Fine brat," Shigaraki complied. "But if we all get caught it's your fault."

"Don't worry, boss, we won't," I assured him.

After planning we pulled off our plan. I casually walked towards the guard.

"Hey, kid, you aren't supposed to be here." said the disgruntled guard. "Go home, or I will call in the cops."

I play the scared child.

"Please don't. I'm just l-lost." I pretended to play dumb.

The guards started to calm down. They looked hostile, but a little more understanding.

Guilt seeped like a venom all over my body. Like an incurable disease. Manipulation was never my idea. But in order to succeed with my plan, I needed to become a monster. God help me.

"Do you have any relatives?" the guard asked.

That question felt like a bitchslap to the face. I continued on though.

"N-n-n-no, sir!" I looked down at the cold ground.

The guard sighed.

"Let me call security. Maybe we can-"  
Shigaraki knocks one of the guards out cold. I then sucker-punch the other guard in the face. He was still up. I landed a striking blow in the face and was out too.

"You're good." Shigaraki praised "for a brat."

As compliments from Shigaraki, I'll take them.

We made our way inside. Security was hilariously bad. I guess they only protect the outside and not the inside.

"The safe should be on the second floor," I said.

"Good. We're close."

Shigaraki and I made our way to the nearest elevator.

"Bingo!" Shigaraki smirked.

We hopped in the elevator and pressed the second-floor button. The two doors slid shut. Elevator music was playing in the background.

"Hey Shigaraki?" I asked

"What is it, brat?" he responded rudely

"Doesn't it feel too easy?" I became a little worried about what I said. "Almost like there was little security."

Shigaraki starts turning his attention to me. He was almost interested in what I had to say.

"I don't know what you mean by that question," he replies to my comment.

"Well, there were only two guards guarding the door. The inside was a complete joke. And there were no cameras or any other surveillance." I started to sound crazy.

"Almost like someone made this capture us."

Shigaraki looked even more annoyed than usual.

"You must be insane to think that." Shigaraki cruelly rejects my theory.

We were on the second floor. Everything looked and felt the same.

"Wow, massive disappointment," I said to myself disappointed.

"The room should be right…"

Shigaraki was holding up his map to find the safe.

"Here!" he exclaimed as he found the room.

The room was dark. Monitors were the only source of light. Shigaraki tried to access the computer but was rejected by a big access denied. Shigaraki did not appear happy. But before he could become a man child, I showed him a keycard.

"Use this," I said to him. "Maybe this bypasses the security."

Shigaraki took the card violently.

"Thanks. I guess." Shigaraki thanked me not wanting to acknowledge it.

Shigarki inserted the card through a slot. The computer was scanning the card. Once the computer scanned it, the computer turned green, which allowed us access to all of the higher-level heroes.

"Now to find out your weakness All Might." Shigaraki chuckled sadistically.

Shigaraki typed in the computer "All Might". There was one result.

Shigaraki took out a hard drive from his blue jacket's pockets. He inserted it into a port. The computer took all of the data from itself and into the drive. Once it was done, Shigaraki took out the drive and gave it to me.

"Take this to Kurogiri," he said. "He'll know what to do with it."

I was surprised. I thought he would have laughed. But no, once he got it, he gave it to me. Of course to extract the data off it.

"Hurry, Midyoria!" exclaimed Shigaraki. "We need to get this data out of here, so we can launch our next attack!"

"R-right!" I said understanding my orders.

After I left the building, I met with kurogiri.  
"Here's the hard drive!" I said excitedly.

"Good job, young Midyoria!" Kurogiri responded with praise.

Kurogiri turned on the car, getting the car ready for extraction.

"Quick get in!" Kurogiri said hurriedly.

Just then a hero came out of the woods.

"Texas smash!"

Trees, bushes, and leaves were not immune to its effect as they were being blown away. Kurogiri and I felt like we were being blown away. When the storm reached its climax, a strong figure could be seen. All Might.

"You villains just never give up, do you?" he said confidently with a smile on his face.

I was angry. This man not only rejected me but let other corrupt men and women become heroes. He may have never done anything with my mother's death, but that's the point. He never felt sorry. He never felt remorse. And worst of all, he was a true villain.

"Young Midy-" Kurogiri stopped. "I mean, young man, get in the car quickly!"

I was too angry but I complied with Kurogiri. Luckily, Shigaraki was just behind and got into the van quickly. Kurogiri tried to sprint to the car but was caught by All Might.

"You're not getting away, my friend." All Might said to him.

Kurogiri was struggling under All Might's hands as hands tighten and tighten. No! I refused to let this happen! My mother, her best friend, and now Kurogiri, the closest father I ever had, was going to die at the hands of All Might.

"What the hell are you doing!" Shigaraki cried

Dark aura formed around my body, coursing through my veins. Those same bloody eyes were there now. I jumped out of the van and somehow a gauntlet was around my hand. But I didn't notice it.

"Leave him alone!" I roared at All Might as I was charging at him.

A shockwave vibrated the entire forest maybe even a city because I was sending All Might miles away from here. I wanted to check on Kurogiri but I felt so weak and exhausted, I kinda just fell. The blood felt warm and cozy. My dreams and fantasies were becoming a reality. Then. There was nothing. The last thing I could hear was Kurogiri screaming out my name. But to me, it felt like a distant memory.

I was lying in a bed with wires attached to me. It was probably used to scan my heartbeats. I was in white clothes, and I saw two people watching me as I fully regained my senses.

"You're lucky we rescued you at all, brat!" Shigaraki exclaimed.

"Young Midyoria. It's good to see you awake!" Kurogiri exclaimed gratefully.

"What happened?" I asked, still feeling very weak.

"Young Midyoria. You saved me from the hero, All Might." Kurogiri still sounded grateful.

"Yeah, and one punched him in the face, which was satisfying," Shigaraki smiled. "Where did you get that power? I thought you were quirkless."

In truth, I didn't know. When I was fighting a trio of heroes, my power was just kinda, unlocked.

"Well-well, to be honest-"

I was interrupted by Kurogiri.

"Let him rest, young master Shigaraki." Kurogiri sounded concerned. "The attack starts next week. We need all the strength and energy we can get."

"Fine, get some rest, brat."

Shigaraki and Kurogiri left, leaving me alone. How can I only use my abilities if I lose control? I didn't know the answer, but I was happy that Kurogiri was fine. I think that's all that matters.

At least something good happened in the end. I thought that to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

End of chapter

A/N: So one more chapter before u.s.j arc. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I enjoyed writing the interactions between the trio. Sorry if it felt a little too light. I hope that doesn't throw anyone off. The next chapter might be shorter because it's the build-up to the u.s.j. arc I hope you guys have a good read. I hope the grammar wasn't too bad.


	6. Chapter 6: Another side of a coin

Chapter six: The book of heroes: Another side of a coin.

A/N: This chapter is All Might's pov. This is to give the heroes more flavor and even make them likable. This makes sure that we see the two forces' pov and we can see both their reasons. I hope to show shades of grey. And because they were OOC. so I hope this will fix it.

I was still recovering from the attack, from that boy with a dark mysterious aura around him. Luckily my master, Gran Torino, my close friend and one of the few knows my secret, Naomasa Tsukauchi. A lot of my friends visited me, but they visited the most. For that, I will be grateful.

"I'm glad you're okay, All Might," Tsukauchi said gratefully.

"Thank you, my friend," I said thankfully.

"I'm glad you're okay Toushinori." Gran Torino said, glad to see me alive and well.

"Thank you, Sensei," I said to Gran Torino.

"I would like to ask you questions about the break-in," Tsukauchi asked. "Because the people behind this might have stolen the personal information of heroes. It puts all the heroes compromised and vulnerable."

Now I remember my fight with the villains. That boy. That was the same energy I saw in the alleyway. Guilt was now running through my veins. I remembered everything. The same boy who asked me if he could become a hero without a quirk. His own mother died afterward.

"God please don't tell. He joined the league of villains."

Tsukauchi noticed my tears running down my face.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, but I need to tell you everything." All Might said in a hurry.

Every staff member in the faculty room met. Even the detective, Tsuychunchi was there, mostly to investigate.

Aizawa, Mid-Night, principal Nezu, and of course I, All Might, was in the meeting as well.

"This is bad," Mid-Night said. "If the villains have compromising information of all the high-level heroes, then-"

Mid-night was interrupted by Aizawa.

"Then the villains can launch a surprise attack at any time."

Everyone sighed heavily.

"This is most troubling indeed," Nezu said.

"How did the villains even break-in?" present mic asked.

"They must have had months of planning," Snipe added. "These are no ordinary villains."

"These are villains at an organized level."

"Yeah, and young too, All Might said that a kid is among them." Midnight said. "He's probably the age of our first years."

"It's sad how people that are young can be desperate to join the villain side," Tsuychunchi said.

"Because of me." All Might sighed sadly.

"What do you mean?" the rodent asked.

"His name is Izuku Midoriya." All Might breathed. "His mother was killed by an armed thief, and I was the one who told him he couldn't become a hero."

Everyone was shocked by what All Might said. They didn't know what to say.

"I messed up, didn't I?" All might covered his face with his hands.

"Well, maybe we can save him, right?" Midnight asked.

"Maybe we can," Nezu said.

"How are we going to save him?" present mic asked.

"He's right. How are we going to save someone who looks like they completely made up their mind?" Aizawa asked, trying to get a reason.

"I don't know, Aizawa, but I need to fix my mistake. I need to save the kid, Izuku." All Might said with commitment.

"First we need to figure what they're gonna do with the sensitive information they have on us." Midnight suggested.

I was strolling along the streets. Not in my muscle form as that would attract attention. No, I was in my well, let's call it small might form. 5 years ago, A villain dealt me a critical blow to my stomach. Doctors had to remove all my organs. I survived the surgery. But now I can only maintain my form and power for a few hours. So I joined the U.A faculty-staff so I can find a successor, and pass down, One for All. Until that day comes, I will need to form for as long as I can. Even if it kills me.

We prepared the students for the u.s.j field trip. Almost all of them were excited. Expect for young Bakugo.

"What seems to be the matter?" I asked him.

He looks annoyed more than mad. Which is surprising because he has quite a temper.

"I-it's nothing," he responds, with hints of annoyance.

Bakugo looked in another direction before turning his attention to me.  
"If you really to know," he said. "Well, I just have someone on my mind…." Bakugo said with a little softness in his voice.

However, young Bakugo then turns back to his angry self.

"Like you needed to know any of that crap!" Bakugo storms off to the bus.

I have never seen Bakugou being that soft before. He talked about this person with great care. Almost like he was the most important person in the world. But I guess he didn't want anyone to know.

Sadly I couldn't come because I overused my power during the morning. Luckily, Aizawa and Thirteen would be there to chaperone the students. I wished them the best of luck.

End of Chapter

A/N: oh boy they will indeed All Might. They will have the best of luck indeed. I think of making it a two-parter. The next chapter will probably take more time. I just mostly want to plot out the chapter because for the other's I just made up as I went along, with only a vague idea of where it's headed (which is very stupid). Anyways this a test because I suck at action scenes. But I will try my best.


	7. Chapter seven: The attack of USJ

Chapter seven: The book of missions: the attack of U.S.J Part one

The day that we were planning was now here. I admit this was my first serious mission. Luckily, Kurogiri said he would help me with that sort of stuff.

"Remember, just stick to young master, Shigaraki." Kurogiri tried sounding assuring.

"R-right got it!" I nodded, showing that I understood."

Shigaraki walked toward us.

"Yeah, and follow my commands this time," said Shigaraki.

He was referring to the time I punched All Might to save Kurogiri. Honestly, I've been losing control lately. So I resort to using my brains and brawn and not my mysterious power to save the day. Luckily, I received some battle tactics and training. Shigaraki is actually way nicer and mature than what his laziness and attitude would suggest. But this time I wanted to prove myself. The league has been kind to me. Now I wanted to repay the favor.

"Everyone knows the plan?" Shigaraki asked us.

We all nodded and were ready to head out. Thanks to the information we acquired, now we know All Might's weakness. It's a damaging one.

All Might dealt with a villain 5 years ago. The villain damaged him badly. The surgeons removed all of his organs for him to survive. He recovered but at a huge price. He could not maintain his form and power for very long. At best only 3 hours.

Kurogiri created a black portal for us to go in.

The plan was to hire a bunch of third-rate villains and attack the students at U.A. Shigaraki would allow the Nomu to attack, and if successful kill All Might. The Nomu was something All for One was working on. The Nomu is a bird-like creature that can haunt the living hell out of everyone. It had an exposed brain, and something very interesting. This creature could hold multiple quirks. But despite the big brain on it's head, it's not very smart. It can only follow basic commands, so it can't use the quirks to the fullest potential.

Shigaraki was laughing.

"What do you think of the Nomu."

"Only a face a mother can love," I said in a creeped out tone.

Shigaraki ignored my comment.  
"This weapon Sensei has been working on will finally kill All Might," Shigaraki said in a sadistic tone.

"Midoriya!" Shigaraki firmly turned his attention.  
"Y-yes?" I asked with a stutter.

"You will be in command of the Nomu," Shigaraki explained. "Tell Nomu to attack All Might once he comes."

"Got it?" Shigaraki asked with annoyance.

"Got it," I replied, knowing my orders.

"Then we head now." Shigaraki led. "Kurogiri."

Kurogiri created a black misty portal. I imagined it would lead to the U.S.J simulation. We headed inside the portal and were in the fight ahead of us.

The first to come out was Shigaraki. Villains came out with a murderous look in their eyes. The students of class 1-A were terrified. Aizawa put his goggles on and was ready to fight.

"Thirteen," Aizawa said. "Take the students to the central plaza where they can escape."

"Got it!" Thirteen responded readily to evacuate the students.

A villain charged at Aizawa, but his eyes turned red and suddenly the villain couldn't use his quirk.

"W-what?" he asked, as he was trying to use his quirk, but couldn't.

Then the cloth grabbed him and lifted him to the sky. The cloth dropped the villain to the ground like a hammer. He was out cold. Villains looked at him angrily, but Aizawa was ready for this.

The students were evacuated along with Thirteen. But they were stopped by a cloud of black mist.

"Hello heroes, my name is Kurogiri," he said. "I am part of the league of villains."

"Our mission is to kill All Might."

Thirteen used blackhole to suck Kurogiri in, but Kurogiri was able to escape it's powerful pull.

"Impressive," Kurogiri said with praise. "But it will take more than a blackhole to defeat me."

Thirteen was a bit shocked. But she didn't want the kids to get hurt. So she fought to the end.

Shigaraki was having trouble dealing with Eraserhead. Eraserhead's skill to skill combat was just too much.

"Kurogiri now!" Shigaraki echoes could be heard miles away."

Kurogiri's black mist enslaved all of class 1-A.

"What's happening?!" asked a brunette girl.

"Damn this!" Bakugo exclaimed angrily.

All of class 1-A was teleported to different simulations.

Bakugo and Todoroki were teleported to the Ruins zone. Buildings were destroyed, and the ruble was everything.

"Where are we?" asked Todoroki.

"How the hell I am supposed to know?!" Bakugo growled.

Todoroki was going to respond until I tried to run through.

I was still in the same costume that I used during the break-in.

"Hey, you!" Ka-chan said in an explosive voice.

"Uh crap," I mumbled to myself.

Before I could act, Ka-chan was charged with murder in his eyes.

"You will pay for what you did to my friends!"

I dodged swiftly. All that training did in some way pay off as I was dodging left and right. However, Todoroki unleashed his fire at me, I dodged it, but that left me wide open as ka-chan punched me in the stomach.

"Shit," I thought to myself.

I didn't want to hurt as they weren't heroes yet, but I needed to defend myself. however, I didn't want to use my mysterious power. I instead resorted to hand to hand combat.

"This is becoming annoying," Todoroki said under his breath.

Todoroki used his flames to divert me in Ka-chan's path. I avoided the burning flames, but that's what he wanted. Because soon I got the hardest punch in the stomach. I fell to the ground hard. Sadly my bandana and glasses were destroyed. Smoke got clearer and clearer.

"Deku!" Bakugo yelled with explosives in his voice.

"Why the hell are you hanging with villains!?" Bakugo continued.

Todoroki was obviously insensible to what was happening.

I didn't answer. I just closed my eyes.

'K-ka-chan I wish I could, but I can't." This was the only thing I could say to him.

I thought he was going to kill me explosively, but he didn't. His face just appeared sad.

"My hag was crying when my aunt died. But she felt despair when you ran away…"

Ka-chan's face was filled with little droplets of tears.

"I'm sorry, ka-chan," I said, wanting to cry as well. "But I promise this is all for the better."

Ka-chan's face transforms from tears to just complete anger.

"How the hell is this for the better!? Deku you piece of shit!" Ka-chan exclaimed. "Stop playing around and come back!"

My heart wanted to go back, but I didn't. I have a mission to complete. And I will accomplish it.

"I'm sorry, Ka-chan, but I can't." I mustered the courage to say. "But I can't."

I guess he couldn't accept because now he's charging with more force than ever.

"Then I'll make you join us back!"

I charge him with force as well. Raw strength wasn't enough, however, as Ka-chan's explosive quirk knocks me on my ass.

Blood was on my face. And my stomach didn't feel so well either. My internal bleeding was getting worse.

But wait. What if I could use my aura to heal? Yes, that would work. But the problem was that I could lose control. I didn't have a choice.

I closed my eyes and concentrated my mind. I felt something comforting and joyous. It was surrounding my body.

"Yes!" I congratulated myself.

"The hell!" Ka-chan watched as my dark aura surrounded me.

Todoroki prepared his ice and fire in case I attacked. But I didn't. I use my hand to heal my internal bleeding. Though I was in great pain while doing it.

Shigaraki was still struggling against Eraserhead who's powers and combat was the clear winner. However, a villain launched a punch against him. He managed to dodged but gave Shigaraki a chance to attack.

"shit," Eraserhead cursed himself as Shigaraki's decay quirk was tearing pieces of skin away.

Shigaraki was laughing as he was hurting the hero.

"Haha!"

Eraserhead suckerpunch Shigaraki in the face.

"Damn where is All Might!" Shigaraki mumbled loudly to himself. "These damn heroes and brats have an advantage over me. Even with all these villains, they are still winning. Damn these third-rate villains!"

"Midyoria!" his screams echoed the entire building.

"Call in the Nomu! Damn brat."

I realized what he meant.

"R-right!"

Kurogiri opened a portal

"Attack the heroes!" I said with force.

Nothing happened. Everyone was wondering what was gonna happen. Then the hulking Nomu came out and attacked Eraserhead.

The bird-like monstrosity terrified the students.

I was able to escape Ka-chan and Todoroki but was stopped by a Burnette girl.

"Who are you?! And why are you attacking us!?" she said trying to sound confident.

She used her quirk to hold me. I could not move. It was as if boulders were holding me down.

"Damn it!" I cursed to myself.

"I'm sorry I wish not to hurt you but-"

I used whatever aura I had left and used it as a projectile.

"Ahh!" she tumbled down as the projectile had hurt her.

I had no reason to fight her so I tried to catch up to Shigaraki.

"Took you long enough!" Shigaraki exclaimed at me.

"Sorry boss I was caught with the students," I explained casually.

"Excuses excuses just hold the Nomu until he comes."

So far we were winning. Eraserhead was badly injured and appeared as he couldn't last long. Class 1-A did struggle as well. Though Ka-chan and todoroki were still kicking ass. I did feel remorse for what I was part of. But I need to see through and through. Though seeing people who were not heroes was to watch.

"Alright," I responded.

I called back the Nomu so it can save it's strength for when it kills All Might.

"Damn, why isn't that arrogant prick here?" Shigaraki said furiously.

"Where is Kurogiri," I asked. 'He might need some help."

"He's dealing with thirteen and the other U.A brats," he responded. "What you're worried?"

I didn't respond.

I made my way through all of the students and personal that were battling the villains.

"Where are you?" I mumbled to myself.

My prayers were answered or nightmares because I saw Kurogiri being attacked by students and thirteen.

"Leave him alone!" I said with fury.

I launched arrow-shaped projectiles at the students. To be honest I didn't know what I was doing. But as long as Kurogiri could break free, I didn't care.

Once the smoke cleared up, everyone was now turning their attention toward me. To be honest, It was intimidating but maintained my fighter stance.

It was evident that Kurogiri wanted me to run. I ignored him. But I didn't need to. Because when all the smoke cleared. Someone was there. All Might…

A/N: Oh boy this is going down. Anyway, I tried my best with the action parts with story. But I suck at writing this kind of stuff. I think I might need to practice writing action. I promise I will improve.


	8. Chapter eight: the attack of USJ

Chapter eight: The book of missions: The attack of U.S.J Part two

All Might had emerged from all the smoke and rubble. He wasn't wearing his blue and red suit with a cool cape on his back. He was wearing a white-collar shirt. It would have been a bit silly if not for his face. His shadowed goofy smile was replaced by a furrowed expression. His shadows only elevated the rage burning in his heart. For once I did feel guilty. This man had a good reason for being angry. A bunch of random villains attacking heroes at their most vulnerable. It was understandable. But it was for the better.

Shigaraki had the most terrifying grin I had seen.

"Midyoria! Call the Nomu!" Shigaraki barked.

"R-right!" I said as I commanded the Nomu to attack All Might.

"Deku!" Ka-chan yelled as he was charging me.

I prepared my fighter stance. I think it was the only thing I could rely on.

He landed the first blow as I was being stopped by buildings. I harness my aura still having no idea how to use it properly. I created projectiles attacking Ka-chan, but his explosives blasted them away like toys. I got behind him and attached myself, having a firm grip on him.

"Let go!" he demanded, trying to shake me off.

I built up more aura around and focused on Ka-chan.

Once it was charged I released it at Ka-chan.

"Ah!" was the only thing he mustered as he fell to the ground.

I didn't feel good. Using up this much aura made me feel like a monster. My bloody red eyes scared Ka-chan.

All Might and the Nomu were exchanging fists rapidly. All Might landed a punch in the stomach, but the Nomu didn't seem fazed. The Nomu landed the same punch, but it made All Might crash to the ground hard.

If I were to guess, Shigaraki would have been enjoying watching All Might suffer. But he was busy fighting Eraserhead and the students.

Kurogiri was dealing with Thirteen, whose abilities were putting a strain on him.

I ran to Kurogiri to help him out a bit.

However, a red-haired boy was standing in my way.

"What did you do to my friend?"

I wanted to answer with silence. But I think he wanted a response.

"I just subdued him," I answered without trying to sound heartless. "He's unconscious, but not badly hurt."

"If you won't move out of my way." I started sounding menacing to him. "I will fight you."

But he didn't listen. He just charged at me.

I didn't hold back.

My feet landed in his abdomen. But it ended up hurting my legs

"Damn what are you made of?" I mumbled in pain to myself before landing on the ground.

I got up with my two feet and was charging my aura for a second assault.

The boy landed on the ground safely.

I released about ten projectiles at him. Each and every one of them did not faze them. His body was like a suit of armor. If that were the case, I would be in trouble.

"Interesting." I praised him. "You can harden your body at will."

"Can't you?"

Kirishima did look impressed but he wasn't gonna show that to me.

He was getting closer, so I shot a projectile at one of his feet.

"Eh!" he sounded as he was in pain.

I had an idea. His abdomen was hard as steel. But what about the rest of the body. What if he could only harden one part of his body at a time? It was a long shot but I didn't have a choice.

I ran up to him, releasing a third wave of projectiles, the shots didn't affect him. As if by some miracle, I was able to land a kick in the face which made him stumble backward.

He was down. I made a decision to check on my allies, but I saw his face. There was defeat in his eyes. I didn't think of much and just ran off.

The Nomu had gone for All Might's pressure sides where he was injured years before. He was in grueling pain. Todorooki used his ice blast to freeze the Nomu in place while Ka-chan used his explosives to knock over the Nomu. Together they were able to give All Might time to prepare his Detroit smash.

"Thank you, young Todoroki and Bakugo," he said gratefully. "But fall back. Let the pro heroes handle this."

"Not until I find that useless piece of shit, Deku!" Ka-chan growled.

"Katsuki!" yelled the red-haired boy.

Ka-chan's attention turned to him.

"Kirishima!" Ka-chan was surprised.

"If you're referring to the green-haired dude then don't." he pleaded. "Something isn't right."

Ka-chan's face was now filled with rage.

"Do you whatever you want, Kirishima," Ka-chan said not caring." "I'm going to find him and bring him back." he said with commitment in his voice.

The Nomu was having a hard time dealing with the more powerful All Might. Every blow felt unfortunate for the league and villains.

"This is not in our favor," I said, being obvious to Shigaraki

"You think I don't know that brat!?" Shigaraki fought back. "The villains are losing and we are being outnumbered Midyoria!"

What made the news worse, was that the Nomu had been officially defeated by the number one hero. He had his sights set on us.

Shigaraki did not look happy at all.

"Hey guys!" a boy with glasses and blue hair yelled as he brought the heroes.

Midnight, Snipe, the rodent, Nezu, and all of the pro heroes they could gather arrived.

They had serious expressions on their faces.

"Kurogiri fall back!" Shigaraki ordered.

Kurogiri created three separate portals for us to escape. Kurogiri fought off as much as he could before leaving. However, Shigaraki was caught by Aizawa and present mic. Kurogiri begged me to go back, but I didn't.

I created projectiles. But they were more powerful than the ones I created before.

With everything I had, I charged the projectiles at them

"Geh!" said Aizawa and Mic.

The impact of the attack was enough for Shigaraki to escape. We both sprinted to my portal. But Aizawa's eyes turned red. I couldn't use my quirk.

"Damn it!" I cursed myself.

Shigaraki tried to reach for my hand, but he couldn't save me.

The portal closed before my very eyes.

Before I could respond, Eraserhead held me with his tentacle-like cloth.

He sighed.

"Don't resist, young man." He firmly held me at gunpoint.

All Might came toward me a little seriously. The heroes and police were arresting the other villains.

"Young Midyoria." All Might said with his serious shadowy face.

"You caused massive damage to the buildings. While also bringing fear into our first-years, who aspire to be heroes."

I tried to look for an opening. Eraserhead only tightens his grip.

"Don't think of any ideas," he said with an angry face.

"But I guess I would understand why you would do it." All Might's face turns sympathetic for a second.

"Assailants, your mother dying and having to live alone would impact anyone," he said firmly and sympathetically. "But is this what you want? To commit acts of terror and monstrosity?" he said trying to reason with me.

I can't believe he mentioned my mother. I knew that he wanted to help me. But I didn't want to hear her name from him.

Tears were trickling down my face.

"No, it's not." I couldn't hold back. "But if it means creating a new society…"

My aura charges once again. However, it created a storm.

I looked more monstrous than ever. My red eyes were brighter than before, only added to my growing darkness.

"Then so be it," I said in a violent tone.

Heroes and police alike were terrified of the energy I produced.

I didn't care if this was the end. I didn't care if I died. I just wanted it to end.

Giant winds blew away Eraserhead's cloth-like tentacles. Lucky for him he was caught by All Might.

Heroes did try to restrain me but I just blew them away as well.

But I wasn't surprised when I felt the energy leave me.

So as punishment I guess I fainted for the third time. But a dark misty portal opened beside me. It was Shigaraki.

"Damn brat. You had to play the hero." Shigaraki said with annoyance, but with a little sprinkle of gratefulness as well.

He caught me before I fell.

I was conscious enough to understand what happened. Kurogiri used his black mist to conceal us while Shigaraki would drag me to safety.

I looked into all of the eyes of the heroes. It was only a second. But I swore they felt hopeless. They looked at me with pity. Almost like they weren't my enemies. I was tired and drained. I couldn't stay awake. I just lost sight. Darkness.

I was lying on a couch. I overheard Kurogiri and Shigaraki arguing.

"I should have abandoned him!" Shigaraki said with regret.

Kurogiri tried to convince him otherwise.

"But young master, he saved you…"

He was interrupted.

"So what!" Shigaraki crossed his arms.

"So what if he saved me?"

They saw me get up and approach them.

"Well, Shigaraki," I said strangely. "If I didn't save you, you would be dead."

"Whatever," Shigaraki said, not wanting to say thank you.

"You have some use to us."

Kurogiri looked pleased. Probably because Shigaraki went out of his way to save me.

A screen popped on.

"I see the mission was a failure. Was it not?" All for One asked.

"It was master," Kurogiri said, feeling guilty. "Because of me."

The two looked at Kurogiri.

"We almost lost young master Shigaraki and young Midyoria."

"It wasn't your fault, Kurogiri!" I tried convincing him.

Even Shigaraki seemed to agree.

"Yeah, what the brat said."

"I agree with them," All for One said. "We all make errors and miscalculations."

"Just look ahead."

"As for you two." All For One turned his attention towards us. "You two have made tremendous progress."

His words put a smile on my face.

"Shigaraki, you were right to let him in." All for One praised him. "You Midyoria have helped Shigaraki improve as well."

"I think you two are perfect together."

Shigaraki and I didn't argue. Kurogiri felt proud of us.

"While this was a loss," All for One interrupted. "It was also a win as heroes would never forget something like this."

Shigaraki did have a grin on his face.

"Furthermore the press will hold them more accountable."

"This is a step in the right direction." All For One said.

"That is all for today." All for One concluded.

"Till next time."

The screen turned black.

"Well, I think you two should get some rest."

Shigaraki yawned as well.

"You're not wrong bartender."

Shigaraki headed upstairs. But he stared at me.

"See in the morning," he said. "Brat."

"Yeah, see ya," I said as well.

"You should get some rest as well, young Midyoria," Kurogiri recommended.

"You're right I should," I said as I was heading upstairs.

Today's mission was a failure. But it was also a success. There is still so much to learn and grow.

I thought this to myself as I closed my eyes and called it a night.

"Yea." I interacted with myself. "So much to learn."

"So much to learn," I repeated.

End of chapter

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry, it took me a while. I needed it to be the best quality I can write it. I also wanted to character development for Izuku and Shigaraki. I wanted their relationship to be that of brothers. I hope the heroes weren't OOC.

That is all.


	9. Chapter nine: Hero-killer

Chapter nine: The book of new beginnings: Hero-killer

I admit I wasn't the most active member of the league. Hell, if Shigaraki didn't tell me that we were going to meet someone important, I would have just been in bed.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Guess I better wake up," I said groggily.

I forced myself out of bed and headed downstairs.

The bar felt empty and lifeless. I greeted Kurogiri and ate my breakfast.

"Thanks for the food." I thanked him.

"Why you are welcome, young Midyoria."

Kurogiri was still the professional bartender I came to know and care. He was like the father of the league. He made sure Shigaraki and I were fine and prepared. And the father I never knew.

"Where's Shigaraki?" I asked.

"He's setting up the meeting with stain the hero killer."

Stain!? I heard about him before. He was infamous for killing heroes. My body was frozen. I admit I studied villains as much as heroes. It made me wonder if joining the league was ever a good idea.

"S-stain!" I stutter.

"Don't worry about it, young Midyoria," Kurogiri said calmly. "You don't have to be there."

I quickly respond.

"N-no," I said quickly. "As a member of the league of villains." I tried to sound valiant.

"I will be there."

"Good," Shigaraki said as he came inside the bar. "Because even if you didn't, I would make you."

"Is the meeting set up, young master, Shigaraki?" kurogiri asked.

"Yeah," Shigaraki answered in a lazy voice. "We meet him here tonight."

"Why would we want the hero killer?" I asked.

"Because Midyoria." Shigaraki started explaining. "By getting the hero killer's philosophy on our side, more dangerous criminals will join our expanding organization."

"That makes sense," I said as I understood.

"Yes, but," Kurogiri went on. "The hero killer is a double-edged sword."

"What do you mean, Kurogiri?" I asked.

"What he means, Midyoria," Shigaraki left off where Kurogiri started. "Is that first impressions are everything."

"If the hero killer refuses our offer to join us, then…." Shigaraki stops.

"Then we lost our opportunity." I finished.

Kurogiri nods.

"Look," Shigaraki starts speaking again. "Just let me do the talking."

"And we'll be fine."

"R-right." I nodded

"Good," Shigaraki said as well.

"Then we arrived at 10:00 pm."

I have never been this motivated. I was putting on my villainous costume. Kurogiri made a new one for me. It was the same. Black tinted glasses and a bandanna. Expect it was black. Yay. I thought it was cool. It made me feel special.

"Nice costume," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up," I said to him annoyed.

"Are you two ready?" Kurogiri asked.

We both nodded.

The hero-killer, Stain, looked around the bar. Probably as a precaution, to make sure we aren't playing him.

"Nice place," he said.

The voice felt intimidating. The knives and his sword didn't make it better. I didn't know he could carry so many weapons.

He turned his attention to me.

"Children in your league? What do they have to do with anything?" Stain asked the league like they crossed a line.

Shigaraki changed the subject quickly.

"We propose a deal," Shigaraki said in a professional voice.

"And what would that be?" Stain asks with more curiosity

Shigaraki takes out a hard drive and hands it to Stain.

'What's this?" he asks.

"This," Shigaraki explains, "is all the information on heroes we stole."

"Interesting…" Stain says in awe. 'What do you want in return?" the hero-killer asks

"Our invitation into the league of villains," Shigaraki asks with confidence.

"And why would I do that?" Stain asks with annoyance in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Shigaraki asks.

"What is your goal?" Stain asks. "What kind of result do you want in the end?"

All of the questions Stain asked angered Shigaraki.

"You're all nothing but a bunch of brats who do whatever they want."

Shigaraki had enough of the hero-killer's words.

"Like you know anything about us!"

Shigaraki was ready to attack Stain.

Stain took out his sword and swiftly pierced his arm. Blood was on his sword.

Shigaraki couldn't move. Almost like he was paralyzed.

"Shigaraki!" I yelled as I was attempting to attack him. He smiled. I closed my eyes for a second. In that second I couldn't move.

"Ahh!" was the only thing I could say as I trembled to the ground.

"Stay down," he said menacingly. "Or your age won't matter anymore."

"Just stay down, young Midyoria," kurogiri begged.

"And you too, young master Shigaraki."

Shigaraki wanted to kill Stain. I could see it in his eyes. I never saw this much hatred except All Might. I too stood down. I couldn't anyway. I felt powerless. It was like an audience was watching us. Laughing.

"Hero-killer stain," Kurogiri firmly says to him.

"If you refuse the offer, then I'll return you to Hosu city."

"Finally," he said. 'What a goddamn waste of time."

Stain dropped the hard-drive on the floor. Kurogiri opened a portal for him to leave. He gave us one last glance. It would never leave my brain.

He left.

We were back in the bar. Shigaraki was throwing a tantrum, while Kurogiri was reporting to All For One.

"How unfortunate…" All For One sighed.

"Like we need that bastard anyway," Shigaraki answered, calming down enough to respond.

"True, young master Shigaraki…." Kurogiri agreeing slightly.

"We'll find more opportunities," Shigaraki said as he was leaving the bar.

The next morning, I got up early.

"You're up and early, young Midyoria." Kurogiri noticed

"Couldn't sleep" I yawned.

"For what is the reason?" kurogiri asked.

"I just felt bad for letting someone go…."

I considered my words carefully.

"I was wondering if at night you could take me to the hero-killer?"

Kurogiri did not look pleased.

"I understand what you are trying to do," he said, "but the hero-killer made up his mind."

"Please Kurogiri! At least let me try." I looked at him with determination in my eyes.

Kurogiri sighed worryingly.

"If you believe you can do it…" Kurogiri stopped. "Then I'll do it."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed gratefully.

"Meet me at the back of the bar tonight."

"Alright," I said, nodding hard.

The room was decent sized. It had a bed, a closet, and a small television. I imagined it was his room.

Kurogiri created a portal.

"Call me if something goes wrong."

"Understood?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

I stepped into the portal.

The city was cold and empty. There were a couple of night-shifted heroes. Luckily, I was better at stealth. Now I needed to locate Stain. It was easier said than done. The city was massive. It would take hours to locate him. However, I was interrupted by a hero.

"Excuse me, young man?" the hero asked.

Not wanting to attract attention, I responded

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"I was wondering if you saw this man?"

I looked back at him.

He wore lightning bolts on his ears and a blue suit. You could see his face. If I were to guess he had a speedy quirk.

I looked at the photo he held up. It was Stain.

"N-no." I pretend not to know.

The hero sighed.

"Well, thank you anyway," he said. "But you better go home. A lot of villains are at night."

"Y-yes, sir," I stuttered again.

The hero waved goodbye and sped out of here. He was long gone.

"That was close," I mumbled to myself.

Searching and searching only lead to dead ends. However, I saw a hero in an alleyway. I hid behind a wall.

"So you're the infamous hero-killer." the hero said confidently without sounding arrogant.

It's the hero that asked for Stain.

He holding by the collar of his renegade looking suit.

He looked defeated.

I devised an attack to knock him out. He wasn't a corrupt hero….. per say. But we needed Stain for our plans. If I needed to defeat heroes then so beat it.

I zipped my hoodie to hide my identity.

I ran up to him as fast and could.

"Damn what are you doing!?" he struggled as I was clawing at his back.

"Do it now hero-killer!" I commanded him.

Stain knew what I was doing. He took out his sword and pierced the hero's arm.

The man was screaming, but my hand over his mouth did prevent him.

Stain licked the blood on his sword.

"Damn it why can't I move!?"

But Stain didn't even give him a chance to figure the mystery out.

He was lying on the cold floor dead.

Before I could cope with the lifeless body, Stain held his knife on my throat.

"Why did you help me?" he said in a menacing voice.

The streets were empty. The alleyway wasn't any better. I paid attention to every little thing, like every second of the time. I didn't want this to be the end.

"Well?..." Stain asked one more, wanting a response.

"I wanted to change your mind about joining us."

Stain laughed.

"And why would I do that," he asked. "You are brats that are bored. You have no goal. Just want whatever pleases you."

That felt unfair for him to say that.

"That's not true!…." I tried to convince him.

"And why not?" he started to get annoyed

"Well, why do you kill heroes?"

I knew I crossed a line.

"I kill heroes because of what society made them be. In the beginning, there were good heroes." Stain said with anger.

"But now more heroes do it for fame and money." Stain continued. "People die because these fake heroes don't do anything."

He said it with commitment. He meant every word he said. He was perfect.

"Look," I said, "I know how that feels."

Stain got curious.

"How?"

"My mother died because these "heroes" just stood there watching, uninterested while an assailant threatened her."

Tears built up a little bit. Though I did hid them well.

"That wasn't even the worst part." I really started to get deeper.

"I entered the store. There was a woman who knew my mother. A hero injured her badly."

I couldn't hide my tears. Luckily, he didn't notice.

"She died and I couldn't save her."

"That's why I joined the league of villains," I said. "their motives are different, but in some way, they have been wronged by heroes and the society we live in."

I closed my eyes.

I felt his knife released from my throat.

He then looked at me.

"I'll join but here are my conditions."

I walked through a misty dark portal. Awaiting me was Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and All For One on the television screen.

"How it go?" Kurogiri asked with curiosity.

"He said he'd join," I said. "With a few conditions."

"He sent them in a letter," I said as I handed it to Shigaraki.

"Good work, young Midyroia." All For One. "With him, more criminals will join our cause."

"Like we need him." Shigaraki moodingly said. "But good work I guess."

"Thanks."

End of Chapter

A/N: I don't have anything to say. I just enjoyed writing this chapter. That all.


	10. Chapter ten: The new recruits

Chapter ten: The book of new beginnings: The new recruits

I woke up from bed early. I wore my usual clothes and sluggishly made my way downstairs. I was used to it. During the first day, I was terrified. I always made sure to act professionally and not disrespect the members. But as time went on, I warmed up, and well, started acting casually. Life is strange.

Kurogiri handed me a bowl of soup and a glass of milk.

"Thanks," I said as I was digging into breakfast.

Kurogiri nodded.

The room was surprisingly warm. And it smelled burnt.

"Did you install an air conditioner?" I asked Kurogiri

Kurogiri points to the man next to me. I turned.

"Pretty insulting kid," a man with messy black hair and purple patches on his face said.

I fell from my seat.

"What are you doing here, kid?" he asked. "I thought this place was for villains."

"Don't worry, Dabi," Kurogiri spoke, "You see, young Midyoria is one of us."

"This kid?" Dabi asked dumb folded. "He looks like one of those U.A rejects."

"That's just insulting," I said, still lying on the ground.

Shigaraki afterward came downstairs.

"I take it that the brat met Dabi?" Shigaraki asked Kurogiri.

Kurogiri nodded.

"Yes, they have made acquaintance," Kurogiri confirmed.

"I don't know why you would let him join," Dabi said, meaning to insult me.

"The brat has his uses." Shigaraki convinced him. "Speaking of brats, where is the other one?"

"Here~" came in a girl with blonde hair.

She has two bushy ponytails, yellow eyes, and fangs in her teeth.

"Great two brats in our league," Shigaraki said, meaning to insult.

"Hmph." The blonde girl said.

After they made their introduction, Kurogiri proceeds to explain.

"Young Midoriya," Kurogiri said, "Meet the new recruits."

Kurogiri points to the man with black messy hair and purple patches on his face.

"Meet Dabi," Kurogiri introduces.

"What's up," Dabi said as he created blue flames with his hand.

Kurogiri afterward points to the bushy blonde.

"Meet young Toga," Kurogiri introduces her.

"Heya~," Toga introduces herself cheerfully. It was almost creepy. But yeah, I thought it was cute, for a psycho.

"Nice to meet you t-two," I stuttered a little bit.

"Nice to meet you as well," Toga said to me as she was shaking my hand. I blushed a little. Just a little.

"Sure," Dabi said, not sounding interested.

"Young Midyoria there are more," said Kurogiri. "However, I haven't got the slightest clue on their location."

"But I'll introduce them at a later point," Kurogiri assured.

Shigaraki then got to the point.

"I'm making them part of the vanguard action squad," Shigaraki said. "With a bigger army, All Might will die."

Shigaraki's childlike smile did leave an impression on the league.

"Yeah," Dabi said. "I do like your plan."

Toga wasn't interested in what Shigaraki said. I had to agree.

"For now," Shigaraki said, calming down. "Just settle in."

I was outside taking a stroll. I swear nobody cared if I had a black hoodie and glasses. I guess people didn't care. It was my day off, sort of. Shigaraki or Kurogiri usually would let me know if I'm not needed or something. I would usually stay around just in case but, well after everything, I decided to just chill out.

I sat down on a bench in the park. People casually enjoyed the soothing sun. I didn't blame them.

I was just eating the sandwich that I bought at another convenience store since…

"Izuku~" called Toga.

What was she doing here?

"Oh, hey, Toga," I responded politely. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Toga said. "I just wanted to hang out with you."

I blushed a little.

"Why are you blushing?"

I coughed quickly after she asked.

"I'm not," I said. "Anyways what is your real reason?"

Toga pouted.

"Humph!" she sounded.

I looked at her one more time.

"Come, Toga, why?" I asked.

"Well, because you didn't introduce yourself," she explained. "And I want to know who you are."

I sighed.

"Well, I guess that's fair," I admitted. "What do you want to know?"

Toga's pout turned to a cheerful smile.

"Everything Midyoria~"

How did you know my name?" I asked confused and creeped out.

"Because Mr. Kurogiri called you that," she explained. "Right?"

"Yeah, I guess he did."

I was a little hesitant. I never felt comfortable telling anyone about my past. How I was bullied, denied, and worst of all, the fate of my mother. I was sharing my past with a stranger I just met. My reason was selfish. I just wanted to share my pain of what happened to me to another. And maybe find closure in all of this.

"Well," I said, "It all started when I was a kid."

Toga listened intently.

"I always looked up to heroes for their bravery and courage. Their quirks only brought that to light."

"Why did you become a villain?" Toga asked.

"I'll get there," I answered.

"However, the hero I looked up to was All Might."

Toga was surprised. But she kept her attention to me.

"When I was four, we went to the doctors."

I sighed.

"And well, the doctor said I was born quirkless."

Toga looked a little sad.

"And well my best friend, Ka-chan, and the other kids started bullying me for being powerless."

Tiny droplets of tears did form in my eyes.

"To make things worse, All Might, the person I looked up to, said I couldn't become a hero without a quirk."

I breathed to let out all my problems out.

"But I learned to accept the truth and move on. Plus, maybe I could do other noble things, like a police officer."

Toga did start to get mad.

"However," I said.

Tears really did start to come out a little bit.

"The worst part was that during the afternoon, my mother asked to get ingredients for Katsudon, my favorite meal."

Toga was confused.

"I agreed and headed my way towards the convenience store. I went to the alleyway as a shortcut. But during my walk I encountered…." I stopped.

I couldn't bear the guilt. However, I continued.

"Assailants," I finished.

"What happened?" Toga asked wanting to know the truth.

"Well I spied on them and well they caught me. The man had a melting quirk. He melted his gun. The guy pinned my head against the wall. I never felt this afraid in my life."

I stopped again to catch my breath.

"Not wanting to die, I looked for something and found a shard of glass."

Toga was interested at this point. Her eyes looked sympathetic. She usually looked psycho and murderous in the bar. But maybe like everyone, she has a softer side.

"I stabbed him in the chest and ran as fast as I could. I made it in the main streets of Japan."

The tears finally manifested.

"I wanted to call the police and report them…."

I couldn't bear it.

"But I thought the heroes would be there to stop them. I made my way to the convenience store and saw the news."

I think Toga could fit the pieces now, but I continued.

"A robbery was taking place at my apartment complex. When I realized that my mother was in there, I ran straight to the complex. The police tried to block me, but I overpowered them. I made it to the third floor, and well…. I saw my mother…"

I stopped. I couldn't say anything. But Toga was able to finish it.

"And the thief killed her right?" Toga sighed sadly.

I nodded in silence.

Toga processed for a second.

"Well if it helps," she said. "I have been through a lot as well."

"What have you been through?" I asked, wanting to change the topic.

"You see I've been obsessed with blood," she said. "I always sucked every blood I could get my hands on. Mainly because it looked cute on people and animals."

Blood? Could that have something to do with her quirk?

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, people at school thought I was a freak. Even my own parents. They always tried to make me fit in."

Toga got sad for a moment.

"For a time, I did stop. I acted like everyone else." she sighed. "But I couldn't handle."

"I just, I just…."

I finished for her.

"You ran away."

"Yeah…"

I did feel bad for her. She might have been a psycho, but she didn't deserve this.

"I just want to create a society where I can live without prejudice."

"I want to live in a society where heroes are actually heroes," I said after that.

I laughed softly.

"We have different motivations," I said. "But in the end, we just want to change society."

Toga smiled widely.

"Yeah," she said, "exactly."

She pulled out her arms and did something unexpected.

"Umm.," I said blushing.

Toga was hugging me. I didn't know how to respond. Though I admit it feels comforting. Almost like my mother….

"Thanks."

I hugged her as well.

The hideout was filled with new villains. There a man with a coat and mask, a figure with a black suit, and a man with normal clothes and glasses.

"Welcome back young Midyoria and Toga," Kurogiri said welcomingly.

"So you're the kid that spoke to Stain." a lizard said. "What was he like?! Was he scary?! Can you shake my hand?!"

"U-uh…." was the only sound I could make.

"Hey, come on Spinner, leave the kid alone." said the man in a black suit who looked like a Deadpool rip-off.

Spinner backed away.

"Whatever."

"Hey, kid! Can I shake your hand!?"

"Hey!" spinner yelled at him.

"I wanted to shake his hand!"

"Enough!" Shigaraki ordered.

Shigaraki sighed angrily.

"Kurogiri," Shigaraki calmly asked him.

"Young Midyoria," Kurogiri locked eyes with me. "The new faces you are seeing is the vanguard action squad."

"The vanguard action squad?" I asked.

"An elite criminal organization we created within the league of villains."

"Mr. Compress, Dabi, young Toga, Twice, Spinner, and Magne are part of the organization," Kurogiri explained. "As for Mustard, Moonfish, and Muscular, I don't know where they are, but they'll appear during the mission."

Wait. What mission? Was I supposed to know?

"Mission?" I asked dumb folded.

"Yes, brat did I not tell you?"

"Not really…"

Kurogiri took over the conversation.

"Our mission is to raid the forest training camp?"

"What is the camp about?"

"The camp is where all of the students are training their quirks."

I see…" I said with curiosity.

"What's our objective?" I asked once again.

"Our objective," Shigaraki interrupted. "Is to kidnap a student from class 1-A called Katsuki Bakugo."

Ka-chan!? Never in my dreams, I would ever think about kidnapping or even my best friend for that matter.

The atmosphere felt serious.

"Very well then," I said.

"I'm also putting in the vanguard action squad. Also, Kurogiri and I will not appear. We are taking care of the aftermath. Understand?

"Y-yes," I said nodding.

"Good," Shigaraki said. "Dabi is in charge. I expect you to follow orders."

Shigaraki came closer. "Understand?"

"Y-yes," I said understanding.

Shigaraki smiled.

"I have another mission for you?" Shigaraki said after I understood.

End of Chapter

A/N: yeah, I think I'm doing the Training camp arc and hideout raid arc. But I'll try at an original arc. However only when I get good at storytelling. Because right now I'm not. But I don't want to follow the structure. The anime and manga already did it. But I'll do more planning.


	11. Chapter eleven: Shigaraki's orders

Chapter eleven: The book of Missions: Shigaraki's orders

"I can't believe this is what Shigaraki wanted me to do." I groaned

"Hey," Toga gleefully said. "Cheer up."

Toga wrapped one of her arms around my neck.

"How?" I asked. "We're just stalking Midnight when we are supposed to infiltrate into U.A."

Toga was obviously not pleased with my response.

"You're no fun Izuku," Toga pouted. "I wish you had more confidence in me."

"Well, Toga! We're outside a coffee shop stalking a pro hero for no reason." I started to get annoyed.

"Humph," Toga said, hinting that she was annoyed as well.

Toga scrambled for something from her pockets.

"Here," she said.

"A noodle?" I asked.

I took the noodle and examined it.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

Toga gets cheery and blushes.

"I want you to draw blood from Mrs. Midnight."

"W-what?!" I said taken back from her request.

"Trust me," Toga assured. "It will be all worth it."

"Pretty please?" Toga said with puppy eyes.

"F-fine," I said with defeat.

I was walking in the coffee shop wearing my new civilian disguise. It only consisted of casual clothes and white hair color. Not the most exciting, but it was effective.

Kayama Nemuri a.k.a. Midnight was known as the 18+ hero. I encountered her during my battle with All Might and the underground hero, Eraserhead. She was wearing street clothes, so I assumed she was in her civilian identity. She was just casually drinking coffee and looked uninterested. It was a funny scene.

I casually walked up to the counter and ordered tea.

I was heading towards a table. However, I accidentally spilled my tea on her lap.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered.

Midnight looked surprisingly calm.

"It's fine," she said unaffected. "A little spill wouldn't hurt me."

She grabs the napkins in her table and crouches to clean the mess. I took out the needle and injected it in her arm, getting as much as I could.

"Oww!" she said as I ran out the door.

"Huh?" she said dumbfounded. "Where did he go?"

I met Toga outside the cafe.

"Here's the blood sample," I said as I was giving her the needle filled with little blood. "I got as much as I could before she noticed."

Toga did the biggest grin I ever saw.

"Thanks, Izuku~"

"Y-yeah, of course!" I said, blushing a little bit.

"Meet me in the alleyway," she said as she ran off.

"Ok then," I said to myself.

The alleyway was cold and empty. Only a place where gangs could meet.

I waited for 20 minutes.

"What is taking her so long?" I said frustratingly

A mysterious shadow was looming in the lit alleyway.

"Huh?"

The figure came closer and closer.

Then the figure revealed itself.

"Who are you?" I said in a hostile tone.

It was Midnight.

I charged my dark aura.

She laughed. I was confused and scared.

"It's me silly," she said as goo around her body was trickling.

Then the identity of the person was clear.

"Toga!?" I said having no idea she could do that.

"What do you think?" she said looking confident.

"I don't know really…" I said.

But then something hit me.

"Wait if you can turn into anyone…." I said. "Then you can get into U.A!"

"You were planning that from the beginning, weren't you?"

Toga smiled.

"Of course, dummy!"

"Then let's go then," I said, not wanting to waste time.

Midnight... or I mean Toga was waltzing in the school gleefully. I just stood around looking like an idiot waiting for the messy blonde.

I sighed.

"I'm back," she said skipping.

"Here," she said as she passed me the file. Which I assumed was the location of the training camp. "Good job, Toga!" I said surprised she made it out.

"Hehe, thanks~," she said in a child-like voice.

I called Kurogiri to take us back.

"Was the mission a success?" Shigaraki asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, it was."

Toga handed me the file.

"Here," I said as I passed it to Shigaraki.

Shigaraki looked inside the folder. I can tell he was a good day.

"Yes, you did good Midyoria," Shigaraki praised me. As much as I wanted the credit, I didn't take it.

"I didn't steal the file," I said.

"Then who did?" Shigaraki asked.

"It was Toga," I responded as I pointed to her.

Shigaraki scratched his chin.

"Her?" he said

I nodded with silence.

"How?"

I felt something sharp behind me. It felt like blood was coming out of me. Only for three seconds.

The league's expressions were filled with amazement.

Curious at what they were looking at, I peeked behind me.

"Hu-huh?!" I exclaimed as I was seeing, Myself!

It was almost like seeing a reflection of me. Expect that Izuku had rosy cheeks and a sinister smile.

"I see…." Shigaraki said fascinated. "So, your quirk allows you to shapeshift into other people."

"By taking their blood?" he asked.

"Yep," Toga said happily.

"Umm ... that's great and all, but do you think," I stopped. "Do you think you could transform back?"

My cheeks grew brighter.

"Not a chance!" she responded coldly.

Oh god.

"Heh," Dabi laughed.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked stuttering.

"Sorry kid, but once Toga has her mind set, she'll never let it go."

Mr. Compress spoke up.

"You did this to yourself. Now you must suffer the consequences," he said as he wagged his finger.

"Come on, guys don't be cruel," I said.

"Sorry kid," Dabi said. "You're on your own," Dabi smirked.

"As much as I enjoy watching the brat suffer," Shigaraki said. "He needs to meet someone."

"Midyoria, Sensei would like to see you."

"Me?"

"Yes!" Shigaraki exclaimed annoyed.

Kurogiri created a portal for me to travel. I stepped in.

I remembered where I was. It was the same Warehouse. Light only shining through a little bit. But the darkness prevailed.

"Hello, young Midyoria."

"Hello," I said.

End of chapter

A/N: So, I feel like the story is becoming a bit predictable. I don't want to follow the events of the original since they have already been done. I didn't know how to handle the sports festival, so I just skipped over it. I'm thinking a lot about future arcs. We'll just see where this story goes.


	12. Chapter twelve: All For One

Chapter twelve: The book of mysteries: All For One

The atmosphere felt dark and ominous. The only source of light was the splinter of light from the doors. I would never want to be in this situation.

All for One's figure was intimidating despite being in a wheelchair. I noticed that there weren't any wires or tubes attached to him. Yet his disfigured face would haunt someone for the rest of their lives. But he wasn't so bad. Deep down, I think he's a good man. With a lot of wisdom and calmness. The world feared him. But to me, he was a "father" to Shigaraki. Plus he was also kind to me. I would never forget that.

"You called for me?" I asked him

"Yes, I have young Midiyoria." All For One replied in a pretty cheerful mood. In his sinister way.

"What is it?" I asked with curiosity.

All For One smiled.

"I mostly wanted to congratulate you on helping Shigaraki."

"But I didn't do anything to help him. That was all him." I modestly said.

"Oh, please, young Midiyoria, you played a bigger role than you think. Shigaraki is improving as a leader." All For One praised him.

His voice sounded that of a father proud of his son. It was welcoming. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks to you, Stain joined our cause, which allowed Giran to hire the new recruits."

"T-thank you." I nodded my head rapidly.

"Like I said young Midiyoria, that was all you."

That was the last smile I saw from him. His face transformed into a sorrowful expression.

"My time, however, is running short."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Where are you going?"

All for One looked hesitant. I knew he was hiding something from me.

"Young Midiyoria," his voice became firm.

"Yes?" I responded, thrown back from his change of tone.

"I wanted to keep something from you. But now since my time is running short…."

"Huh?" was the only thing I could muster.

All For One took out something from his pockets. It looked like a hard drive.

"Take this," he said.

"Isn't that the drive Shigaraki and I stole from the hero center?" I asked surprised it was still around.

"Yes, it is," he replied. "But it has secrets that you might want."

"What secrets are you keeping?"

"I can't answer them, young Midiyoria." he denied my question. "You have to look at them yourself."

"Remember the visions you had," he said. "Remember the dreams you had."

"That's all I have for today. Kurogiri will pick you up," he concluded.

The bar was empty except for Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

"How did it go, young Midiyoria?" Kurogiri asked.

Shigaraki looked envious. I don't think he was in a good mood.

"Terrible I hope," hoped Shigaraki.

"Now young master," Kurogiri said. "We must be happy with young Midiyoria."

"Whatever,"

"Actually Shigaraki," I started turning my attention to him. "He seemed very proud of you."

Shigaraki looked up.

"How so?"

"He said you improved as a leader," I said to him.

I swore I saw a grin on Shigaraki's face. It was only for a second.

"I guess it isn't so bad."

Kurogiri changed the subject.

"Anything else?" Kurogiri asked.

"Nothing else. Just wanted to report on the progress."

Kurogiri nodded.

"Take the day off. Nothing massive is happening."

I nodded.

After a full day of doing nothing, I decided to call it for a night. I took a quick shower and dove onto my bed. It was the best sleep I had in ages. Mainly because of the anxiety of missions and failure.

But no, it was comforting and tiring.

Halfway through my sleep, I saw something.

Everything was dark and mysterious. I couldn't see anything. My heart was racing. What was going on? Was this the end? Was it just a misunderstanding?

I heard firm but controlled footsteps.

A man stood before me. It was the man in my earlier dreams. Expect he seemed aware of my existence.

"W-who are you?" I asked trembling with fear.

He didn't say anything.

His cold and stoned face was enough for me to shut up. His messy black hair remained the same.

"Remember."

I jerked off from bed. I was hoping nobody would hear my thud. I didn't hear footsteps, so I don't think anyone heard me.

My memory flashes back to my conversation with All For One.

"You have to look at them yourself."

That was it. The man I dreamt about was in the hard drive. That would mean he could be a hero. Given his ability, it would be the most logical.

I opened up my laptop I got from a seller. I snatched the hard drive from my desk and attached it to the laptop's port.

It took a while to upload since it features every known hero, but eventually, it was finished. I clicked on the file that leads to each file about a hero. I scrolled through all of the files. After what seemed like ages, I found a familiar face.

It was him.

"Found you," I whispered to myself with excitement.

"Now to solve this mystery."

Once I clicked on the information, it greeted me with a access denied.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

I clicked again. It was the same screen.

"This is so weird. Why won't you work?"

After trying to find ways of bypassing the firewall, I called defeat and put everything away. I retreated to my bed. I only had one question.

"What could you have done to be so secret?"

I sighed heavily.

"No point I guess," I whispered to myself as I fell asleep.

End of Chapter

A/N: So I'll probably do the forest training arc and hideout raid arc. But I think I'll take a different direction to the story. I hope it's good.


	13. Chapter thirteen: Right and Wrong

Chapter thirteen: The book of missions: right and wrong

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Shigaraki asked the group.

Everyone nodded.

"Kurogiri open the portals."

Kurogiri opened several portals for each group.

Dabi, Twice, and Magne would deal with the hired heroes. The information Toga acquired stated that the pussycats would be there during the trip.

Muscular and I would deal with any other heroes and students that would be present. God, I don't know why I was paired with him. Muscular just appeared plain evil. He had no motivation or goal. He only destroyed for the sake of destroying. I guess there's no complaining. Shigaraki's orders are always final.

However, Toga, Moonfish, and Mustard would be just there to cause chaos. They have no important role. Well not to say Toga…

"Midiyoria," Shigaraki called me over. What did he want?

"Y-yes," I responded curiously.

"I want you to keep Muscular in line. Because he's a bit of a psycho."

I made a comeback

"And we are?" I said trying to tease Shigaraki.

"We-were different Midiyoria," Shigaraki said in a softer tone.

He quickly went back to his rude and lazy self. The Shigaraki I know.

"Just do the job, brat."

"Fine," I followed.

"Remember young Midiyoria," Kurogiri said. "While our goal is to kidnap young Bakugo, every villain here has a goal and purpose."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"While our objective is to kidnap him, every villain here has a reason for wanting to join the league. Believe in your ideals."

"Oh, I see…" I responded.

"Hurry, brat! They're leaving soon." Shigaraki rushed me.

"R-right," I said as I caught on the vanguard action squad.

We stepped inside the portal. Our mission awaited us.

* * *

It took me a while to regain my senses. I realized I was on a rocky cliff. The ground was hard and cold. The cold air might have been chilly for people, but for me, it was perfect. But I couldn't forget my mission. This was the largest operation we conducted yet.

"Who-who are you?" said a child's voice.

I turned to the voice. It was a kid with a horned cap. He looked about 4-5 years old. He was sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"Kid, you need to leave!" I commanded.

He got up from his spot with fists in his hands.

"Heroes are here! I will call them!" he threatened.

"Then call them! Just get the hell out of here!" I tried to persuade him with anger.

"Well, what do we have here?" said a man appearing out of the shadows.

"Muscular!" I exclaimed. "Don't attack!"

He ignores the order and proceeds to the kid.

He takes off his mask. The kid's eyes widened as he saw his sadistic face.

"W-wait," Kota's stutters. "You are the person that murdered my parents."

Kota's face forms into tears.

"I couldn't help it," he said with no remorse. "It's just who I am."

"Muscular!" I said as he turned his attention to me. "There is no need to hurt this kid. Even if he runs back to the heroes, it would be far too late."

"Nah," he said. "I'm just getting started."

Kota was crying. It would be the last time he ever lived.

I remember the death of my mother. She laid there on the ground cold. After that, I remembered Kurogiri's words.

"While our objective is to kidnap him, every villain has a reason to join the league. Believe in your ideals."

Screw it. I don't care if he's part of the league. He's was done for.

"Back the hell off!" I said menacingly.

My eyes were cold and my teeth were gritting. Every part of my body was ready to fight.

"So you wanna die as well? Well, I can't stop you then."

Muscular's attention he had for Kota was now projected at me.

I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid to die. Even if it means dying, doing what's right.

A dark aura surrounded my body. It was rushing through every part of my body.

I rushed at him with one fist ready to land a blow. But it didn't do anything. Smoke evaporated as he stood there with a sadistic smile.

"Heh," he said unfazed. "You're not bad kid,"

"But it will take a little more than that to beat me,"

Crash

Every part of my body felt unresponsive. The taste of iron coming from my mouth didn't help. How one hit could do so much damage.

Despite every odds against my side, I was able to stand on my feet through my own will.

"You want more?" he taunted. "Very well, then."

I didn't hesitate. I charged at him

Crash

"Damn it!" I whispered as I was too weak to save a little kid.

Muscular walked towards me and stopped. His murderous smile was enough to send chills to my heart. His maniacal eye only complimented his disgusting personality.

He grabbed me by the collar

"You should have stayed quiet," he warned. "But I get to kill you and the kid."

"It's a win-win."

Every event before what's happening now flashed before my eyes. From eating Katsudon with my mother, getting bullied by Ka-chan, and meeting the league. I guess this was the end. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see his face. It would be better….

Splash

"The hell," he mumbled.

I opened my eyes. It was Kota.

His face was filled with tears.

"L-leave him alone," he threatened Muscular.

"So you wanna die first?" His smile grew bigger. "I'll grant you that wish."

He headed towards Kota with no remorse. Instead of lying on the ground, I jumped behind Muscular's back.

I held him in place.

"Kid!" I screamed in pain. "Drown him with water!"

Kota was hesitant, but he got around the idea.

"Mmmm," was the only sound he could muster as the kid's water abilities were drowning him.

Muscular tried to shake me off, but my firm grip wasn't going anywhere.

Muscular was lying on the ground.

"Is he dead-dead?" the scared child asked.

I bent down, checking for a pulse.

"He's not," I reassured him. "Just unconscious."

"W-why would you save me?" he asked. "You're supposed to be a villain."

I took a glance. I didn't know how to respond to his question. He was just a kid with simple good and evil view on people. No moral grey in his mind.

"The world isn't that simple," I said calmly. "It's complicated."

I sighed.

"Look, kid, let's take you to a hero."

Kota locked eyes with me. It was full of confusion and hostility. But he followed me regardless.

"Okay," he gave up asking.

We made our way down the mountain. It was covered by trees and bushes. The night helped with the alien vibe. We could be surrounded by the heroes and students any minute. I had to hurry.

Luckily, I saw lights miles away from me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"K-Kota," he responded without hesitation.

"Well, Kota, you see those lights?" I pointed at them.

"Y-yea," he answered.

"Run! Run until you can't," I ordered. "If anyone comes to you, just run. Understand?"

Kota stared at the ground. His attention turned to me.

"Ok," was the final decision.

"Go now!"

Kota sprinted faster than any kid I knew. Hell, he was faster than Ka-chan.

I could no longer see him. I sighed with a burden finally gone.

"Now to find the others,"

End of Chapter

* * *

A/N: No comments…..

I think. Oh, I learned how to add lines. That should make things cleaner.


	14. Chapter fourteen: vanguard action squad

Chapter fourteen: The book of missions: Strike of the vanguard action squad

* * *

Izuku's pov

"Dumbass, are you gonna make a clone of me or not?" Dabi asked impatiently.

"That's very greedy of you," responded Twice.

Dabi's hands were burning with a blue flame.

"I swear," he threatened.

It was a hilarious scene watching from the comfort of the bushes. I never knew Dabi, Twice, and Toga would be a comedic group.

But I moved a little bit, causing the bushes to rustle.

"Someone's here," Dabi alerted the group.

Dabi, without warning, used the flames to burn down the bushes. I was forced to come out.

"Hey, guys, it's me!" I pleaded. "Your teammate."

"Oh," Dabi responded without a care in his voice. "It's just you."

"Hey kid," Twice said. "Where's Muscular? Weren't you supposed to be with him?"

Crap: I should have thought up an excuse.

"He was captured by heroes. He told me to run." I lied.

"Well, what's done is done," said Dabi.

"Okay, Midiyoria," Dabi went on. "You are to be with Toga."

I took a quick glance at her. She looked jolly.

"Oh Izuku~," Toga said. "I guess fate chose us."

She got close to me and held my arm. I was unresponsive.

Gulp.

Dabi let out a little chuckle.

"Well get on you two. We're gonna help Mr. Compress take the kid."

"You two just cause as much damage."

"R-right,"

"Don't worry, Dabi," Toga joyfully said. "Izuku and I will get the job. Right?"

She looked at me with her twinkling eyes.

"Y-yeah," I responded speechlessly.

"Heh!" Dabi smirked sinisterly.

"Good luck, kid,"

Toga and I traveled through the dark forest. It was pitch black. It did offer us the element of surprise. However, the same could be said to our enemies.

I have gotten used to it.

My skills in combat and stealth improved.

Sadly stealth wasn't Toga's specialty. She just skipped around like all of this was a game.

"Toga, could you try to be stealthy?" I asked.

She giggled.

"Nah," she teased.

Ugh.

I was about to lecture her when we heard rustling noises. Toga immediately halted and took heed.

We hid behind the bushes and observed.

There were two female students. One of the girls had green curly hair, a large tongue stuffed inside her mouth, and black eyes. The other girl was…..

My eyes widened. It was the same girl from the U.S.J attack.

The Burnette was mostly wearing casual clothes suggesting that they're not in training and mostly relaxing.

"Hey Izuku, leave those two to me," Toga requested.

"We're supposed to stick together," I reminded her.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Plus I could use you as back up."

"Okay," I reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Fear had spread throughout the camp like wildfire. Aizawa had requested Mandalay to order every student to fight back.

Ragdoll had been beaten by Magne and spinner. Magne with her foot firmly placed on Ragdoll's now fragile head. Blood was slowly spewing out.

"Bastard!" Tiger roared.

"Your next," Magne said with a sinister grin.

Spinner drew out his sword.

"I will make sure Stain's dreams are realized!" Spinner joined in.

* * *

Aizawa rushed to save his students only to be stopped by a surge of blue flames.

"Heh!" he muttered, as he shielded himself with his two arms.

"You're not bad," complimented Dabi. "Eraserhead."

Aizawa was clinging on the wall with his two feet. Aizawa activated his quirk. His eyes transformed into an intense red.

His cloth-like tentacles lifted Dabi into the air and pounded him into the ground.

Dabi only smirked as he was being held down by Aizawa.

"You have a lot of guts," Aizawa meant to threaten him.

"Yeah," muttered Dabi.

Dabi's hands spewed out flames. Eraserhead swiftly dodged out of the way. Once he was on his feet, Aizawa's cloth viciously attacked Dabi. But something wasn't right. Dabi's flesh was disintegrating into ashes.

Dabi's face did manage to haunt Aizawa.

"The hell," Aizawa startled.

Dabi vanished in thin air.

"I see you manage to defeat the clone, Eraserhead." said a mysterious yet taunting voice.

Aizawa realized it was a decoy. How could he have been so stupid? It didn't matter. No point crying over spoiled milk.

The figure was revealed to be Stain.

"I'm impressed, underground hero."

"Nice decoy, hero-killer," Aizawa greeted him back.

"I don't know why you would join villains," Aizawa explained. "But I'll protect my students from you."

Stain sniggered.

Aizawa activated his quirk once again. His eyes transformed into a serious red.

Stain drew out his sword.

"Let's see what you got, hero-killer."

* * *

"Is your arm okay?" the green-haired girl asked.

"Yeah," the brunette assured.

"Who are you?" asked the amphibian girl.

"Who am I?" Toga responded in a condescending voice

"Well, I'm Toga…" she said with content. "You two look cute together."

"Uraraka…." Toga pointed to the brunette. "And Asui…."

Toga tilted her knife towards the amphibian.

"She knows our names…" Uraraka mentioned to Asui.

"Yeah probably from the sports festival…"

"Not enough blood…." Toga said disappointingly.

She took a needle attached with tubes. It was attached to a backpack, which connected to her mask.

She charges at Uraraka. Asui sticks out her tongue.

"Run back to camp! We have been told to fight to protect ourselves!" Asui explained as she launches her out of harm's way.

"You two!" screamed Uraraka.

"O-of course I too-" before Asui could finish her sentence, Toga knife pierced Asui's tongue. She managed to dodge but was left with a bloodied tongue.

"Tsui….Tsui," Toga madly rambled. "I think I'll call you Tsu."

"My friends only call me that," she said as she hopped over to a tree.

Big mistake, Toga trapped her with her needle. Her long hair dangled.

"That means I'm your friend too. Yay!" Toga cheerfully bounced.

"Leave her alone!" Uraraka roared as she rushed towards her. Toga charged her as well with a knife. Uraraka slid to the side, passing Toga's rampage. Uraraka used one of her hands to hold Toga's arm and the other gripping on her neck. With all her might, she pounded Toga to the ground.

"Tsu!" Uraraka called her friend. "Can you hold her with your tongue?"

"Y-yea give a minute," she asked, with her tongue sticking out.

Toga's eyes looked over to the bush. Izuku was observing the battle, just like what Toga requested. The two girls had overpowered her. Izuku needed to save her. Toga's eyes pleaded him not to. Izuku felt tempted to stay behind.

No…..

He would help her. Ignoring her wishes.

Dark aura once again took form. The blackness surrounding his entire body. He looked at his hands. He concentrated. He imagined taking control of his own power.

Becoming one with it.

A knife appeared in his hand. It was all black.

Looking at his target, Izuku hurled the knife at Uraraka. She saw the knife aimed at her. She dodged it, only to be shoved by Izuku.

Tsui readied an attack, only for Izuku to launch sharp projectiles at her. He took advantage of the situation and helped Toga escape.

"You came…." Toga said as she was walking with Izuku.

"Yeah," he responded. "You're part of the league. I couldn't just leave you."

"Now come on. We need to carry on the mission."

"R-right," Toga stuttered as she realized the roles were reversed.

* * *

Mr. Compress was standing on the tree branch proudly. He held two compact marbles. It shone across the dark forest.

Todoroki and Shoji stood there as the villain taunted them.

"You're wondering where your comrades are? Aren't you? Well there, in my hands!"

The showman reveals one marble before showing two.

"Your friend, Tokoyami, was an improvision on my part. Very difficult. Your friend, Katsuki, was very boisterous, very easy to capture."

The showman enjoyed watching the terror and anger on their faces.

Todoroki shot a blast of ice from his arm.

The showman dropped the two marbles on the ground. However, underneath his mask, he smirked.

He touched the ice with his hands and compressed. What was once a wall of ice was now a miniature marble.

Mr. Compress bowed before floating away.

The marbles were revealed.

"Damn it!" cursed Todoroki.

They were fake bodies.

"I have an idea!"

"Uraruaka! Tsyu! " Todoroki called them.

"Yes?" both of them responded.

"I think we can still save them. Uraruaka, can you make me float?" the half-quirked user asked.

"Y-yea," she responded. "But it'll float away."

"Not if Tsyu can hold me with her tongue."

At that moment, Tsyu knew what he was plotting.

"What you're planning to do is reckless," Tsyu argued.

"I know but we need to save our friends," Todoroki fought back. "Please."

She was conflicted about the idea. But her mentality gave in.

"Okay…."

Uraraka tapped him with two of her hands. Todoroki felt light. Before his eyes, he was suspended in mid-air.

Shoji quickly tied Todoroki to Tsyu's tongue.

With great force, Shoto was launched into the sky.

* * *

Izuku and Toga were running around in circles, attempting to find their allies.

"Where do you think they went?" Izuku asked.

"Beats me," Toga responded, knowing as much as him.

"Shigaraki said to meet at these coordinates by 11:00 pm," Izuku added.

"Are you suggesting that we leave?" Toga asked.

"I'm saying we should abandon the mission. It's just if the league captured Ka-chan, then we should hurry to the spot."

"I see…."

Toga studied Izuku for a moment.

"We should just try and help our teammates," Izuku suggested.

"Let's go," Toga agreed.

* * *

Mr. Compress was lying on the ground with throbbing pain. The two marbles flew up in the air. Todoroki was able to snatch one, however, Dabi grabbed the other one.

"Heh!" Dabi smirked sinisterly.

* * *

Stain's fight against Eraserhead was not in his favor. Despite the ability to paralyze any opponents via drinking blood, Eraserhead's ability to cancel out quirks leveled the plain field. Both of them were light on their feet. However, Stain was the one on the ground with one foot and his hands on his trusty sword.

"Now I see why the school would hire you as their teacher." Stain sounded impressed while also gasping for oxygen in the cool air.

"It's over hero-killer," Aizawa finished. "Now for an explanation."

Izuku and Toga had witnessed the fight.

"This is bad." Izuku panicked.

"Stainy!" Toga whimpered quietly to herself.

"Izuku," Toga firmly rotated towards him. "Yeah?" Izuku asked.

"I'll distract the scarf guy you save Stainy. Okay?" Toga desperately waited for an answer.

Izuku didn't like the idea of Toga fighting a pro hero. But they needed to save an ally. The risk had to be made.

"Okay then," Izuku agreed.

Toga jumped out of the bush with her knife in hand, attacking Eraserhead. Izuku immediately sprinted towards Stain, helping him with one arm.

"Aren't you supposed to be with that murderous psycho?" he batted an eye to Izuku. "It's a long story. Let's get you up. Our time is almost up. They captured Katsuki."

Stain didn't question further and accepted the help.

"Thanks, kid," Stain said.

"Y-yeah, of course," Izuku stammered.

Toga managed to hold off Eraserhead enough for the duo to escape.

Before Aizawa's eyes, she too disappeared.

* * *

Tokoyami and Shoto were hesitant to attack. Dabi had one hand firmly gripped on Katsuki's neck. Warning them if they came closer, they would pay the price.

Black mist appeared. Several different portals formed. Mr. Compress bowed to them before dragging himself to the portal.

"Let me go. Damn it!" Katsuki roared at his kidnappers.

"I can't get close to him!" Shoto obviously stated to his friend.

"We can't do anything," Tokoyami also stated.

Dabi with his grip on Katsuki still firm disappeared in the portal.

Izuku, Toga, and Stain made it just in time to disappear as well. Izuku glanced at them. He saw their faces full of anger and helplessness. He blinked before disappearing altogether.

End of Chapter

A/N: Things are getting serious now. I think in the next chapter I'll have an interaction between Izuku and Bakugo. I'll also have be build-up to the hideout raid arc. I hope it wasn't bad.

.

.


	15. Chapter fifteen: Ka-chan

Chapter fifteen: The book of Results: Ka-chan

Slight warning: There will be some slight OOC Izuku and maybe some OOC Kurogiri. However, it depends on what you view of them. To you, it may or may not, but can't be too safe.

* * *

The warehouse was dull and dusty. It was the night, so no light was present. It's been a day since we captured Ka-chan. I don't know what to feel.

He was my tormentor and my bully. He would beat me up every day. Often without remorse or pity. Almost like I deserved it. Even after all of that, I could never hate him. Maybe because I admired him for wanting to become a hero. Or maybe because we were childhood friends.

Sweat ran down my face. My breathing became slower and heavier. Every part of my body was stiff. During the training, the new recruits said that my fighting and tactical abilities were well, not great.

"Young Midoriya," Kurogiri called.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Many recruits complained about your well…." Kurogiri stopped. Almost like he didn't want to finish. But I persisted.

"What did they complain about?" I asked, wanting an answer.

"Many said that your powers and abilities were that of a class D criminal."

I admit it hurt hearing that.

I sighed.

"Then I'll train. It's about time I learned to use my abilities to the fullest extent." I said confidently.

Kurogiri looked pleased.

"I'll provide you with a warehouse and a high-tier Nomu."

I blissfully smile at Kurogiri.

"Thank you Kurogiri," I bowed.

The flashback did inspire me to train again. The high-tier Nomu was black. It didn't have bird-like features back at the u.s.j., which made it slightly less "creepy" but it would still engrave horrifying images in the deep parts of your brain. This Nomu isn't as strong as the Nomu that fought All Might, but I was confident it could take on a few pros heroes with ease.

I now have more control over my projectiles. They're not any stronger, but I can summon them more at will. When I rescued Toga, I felt a knife being formed in my hand.

"Maybe I can create stuff with my aura. Cool. What are the limits, though?" I mumbled madly to myself.

Ding ding

"Huh?"

I reached my phone.

Kurogiri: Young Bakugo was asking very "politely" to request your audience. He refused to speak to anyone but you. How strange….

I sighed. Of course, he would want to see me. I typed away.

Izuku: I'll be right there.

* * *

The bar was filled with league members. All of the members stared at me.

"Why him?" Shigaraki whispered to Kurogiri.

"Because young Bakugo wants to see him specifically. He might be our only chance of convincing him to join us."

Kurogiri created a portal. I just shrugged and entered. I've gotten used to it.

It only led to a room. It was black and ominous. My eyes were too blind to process the information. Everything was quiet. Apart from screechy thuds coming from my feet, nothing.

"Are you just going to fucking stand there, nerd?" A blunt voice called behind me.

I fixed my body behind the voice.

"K-ka-chan?" I stood there looking like a dumbass. He looked bruised and beat up a little bit. Mostly from his capture. However, his cold red eyes were ready to kill anyone that stood his way. His body looked prepared to strike down any predator. His teeth gritted, giving off a murderous aura.

I carefully headed towards him hoping I wouldn't be his prey.

"I-it's been a while since…."

"Since you joined villains!" he finished roaring. I didn't have the courage to look at him in the eyes.

"Yeah…."

"Why the hell would you ever join them!"

I didn't know how to respond to his question. Because the answer was a little complicated. But I responded truthfully filtering any deceit.

"Because I think heroes are wrong," I answered firmly.

Ka-chan calmed a little bit.

"If it's about your mom…-"

"It's not about my mother!" I roared. "Some of it is. But mostly because heroes didn't do anything. They just stood there either uninterested or afraid."

"You know what the worst part is?"

Ka-chan eye's answered for me.

"I couldn't do anything. Because of them, I had to pay the price."

I didn't have the strength to talk anymore. But he did.

"Look De-Izuku," Ka-chan quickly changes my name. "It's not too late! Maybe you can live with me and my family and the heroes and police can forgive you."

I sighed. The thought did bring some comfort. But that was just it, a thought. A fantasy to hide in and stay. It was tempting, but I wasn't an idiot.

"I'm sorry, Ka-chan, but I'm afraid I can't." I bluntly stated. "But I do appreciate the effort."

I could tell he wasn't having it.

"Damn it!" he cried, breaking free from the ropes he was tied around. "When the heroes arrive, they will rescue me, and when they do I'll bring you back! Whether you like or not!"

"That's if they even bother to rescue you!" I fought back. He was taken aback from my response. "Honestly I don't know why they kidnapped you in the first place." I sighed heavily. "If only I tried to convince them otherwise," I mumbled, forgetting Ka-chan pleads.

"Why did you come for me in the first place?" he inquired, wanting the truth. Of course, I was going to share the information with him. What was the point of hiding it? It's not like it's secret information. And at this point, it was doomed for failure.

"We kidnapped you in the hopes of recruiting you and making an example of the hero society. And if you were publicly revealed as a villain, it would strike a blow in the hero society because it shows that not even U.A., the most prestigious hero school, was safe from the league of villains."

Ka-chan scoffed.

"And you think that stupid plan was ever gonna work? Guess what? It's never gonna work because I would never join villains!"

"So screw the league of villains because once I break free I'll make an example out of all of you."

My fist clenched. I mean he had a right to be in a rage. Not like the other times, but…. he wasn't going to escape.

"As for you!" Ka-chan mentioned to me. "I'll drag your ass back to the heroes!"

"And force you to beg forgiveness. For Aunt Inko…."

I had enough. Without warning, I drove my fist into his smug face.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK HER NAME!" I warned with rage. "You have no right! You weren't there…."

Tears trickle down my face. I lost control. Almost like an animal attempting to escape its cage, made to imprison it.

"I should kill you where you stand!" I threatened.

"Maybe you should."

I didn't spare any mercy as I once again stroked another punch. But this time I didn't stop. I didn't care about the consequences. To hell with it.

Seeing the blood on his face as I continuously punched him over and over did feel disgustingly satisfying.

I would have almost "killed" him if I didn't feel a purple aura surrounding me, imprisoning me.

"Young Midoryia!" Kurogiri roared angrily.

I was brought back by reality. I never saw Kurogiri this angry before. While he did have purple mist surrounding his body from head to feet and eyes that would send chills down your spine, he would never hurt anyone by force. Kurogiri was a polite bartender with a calming presence. He never would harm Shigaraki or me, or yell at us (except when Shigaraki and I fought….) but apart from that, he would never use his powers against us.

But right now, I was a savage animal. A beast needed to be put down. Kurogiri just happens to be the one to put that beast down.

Everything was black for a moment. Everything was slowly blurring away. One minute I had a perfect view of Ka-chan, the next, I didn't.

In a blink of an eye, my vision was restored. But the environment wasn't. Everything was black. If my thoughts were correct, I was in another room. Damn, how many rooms did the league own?

"Young Midoryia."

"Huh?"

A misty man crept behind me.

"Eech!" I jumped. But then I realized it was Kurogiri. "O-oh, hey Kurogiri, haha, so, about me and bakugo.."

"Yes, I know," he sighed. "I am quite disappointed with the actions you made."

"Yeah, I know…." I looked down. I felt disgusted. Kurogiri and the league have done everything for me. What did I do? I discarded everything they did for me, by punching Ka-chan back and forth.

"I'm sorry Kurogiri…."

"I was just angry…"

Kurogiri's presence felt calm once more.

"Seeing your past with young Bakugo. It would make sense." Kurogiri said with a soothing voice.

"You-you know?" I asked with surprise.

"Of course, young Midoryia." Kurogiri appeared shocked like I was a dumbass. "Sensei always asks me to do background checks on our members."

I let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty obvious."

My expression then turned serious with a sprinkle of guilt surrounding my body.

"K-kurogiri, I'm sorry if I disappointed you." I apologized softly. "You guys provided me with everything and all I did was discard everything."

"No, you didn't, young Midoryia!" Kurogiri quickly responded. "Sensei and I are proud of you. You helped Shigaraki in every plan he created. Even when you were forced into the life of villainy, you never once complain."

"What that kid did to you back then…" Kurogiri halted. "Well... I can understand why you would do it."

"But violence is never the answer to our problems."

"Please, young Midoryia," he begged. "Don't become a monster."

"I won't, Kurogiri. But aren't we villains?" I questioned.

"Yes, we are. But there's a difference between being a villain and a monster." He explained. "Please don't be a monster, young Midoryia."

"I won't, Kurogiri," I promised, "you have my word."

Kurogiri then hugged me. This brought comfort to my damaged mentality.

"Is this uncomfortable?" he asked nervously.

"Nah, it's fine."

I wrapped my arms around him too, completing the hug. He was like the father figure I never knew I had. Not like that bastard that left us. Mom always said that he worked overseas, but I knew better. I swore that if I ever saw him, I would kill him.

"Thank you, Kurogiri," I thanked quietly.

I could tell he was smiling.

"Let's get back," he recommended. "Inform them that the plan was doomed from the start."

"Let's go then," I agreed quietly.

* * *

"How did it go with the brat?" Shigaraki asked as I and Kurogiri appeared right out of the portal.

"He was never gonna join in the first place." I quickly answered.

"And you know how?" Dabi asked.

"Because I knew him."

The league stood there surprised.

"Could you elaborate further?" Mr. Compress asked.

"I knew him since we were kids. His dreams are to become the number one hero. Also, he was the biggest All Might fan, the closest fanboy you could be."

"And you know how…" Toga asked before I ruined her question.

"Because I was with him!" I tried explaining this to the league, "trust me when I say that he will never join the villains. He may be a loud asshole, but that anger is directed to becoming a hero, not against it!"

"Which means the plan was a failure from the start." Shigaraki looked down with anger radiating out of his body. He then sternly locked eyes with me.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us a damn thing!" he angrily shouted.

"I didn't think you would have believed me." I softly spoke.

"I guess I wouldn't have." His roaring voice became a soft one.

"I don't want to be that one annoying guy, but..." Dabi spoke out, "but what are we gonna do with the kid?"

"The most logical decision is to waste him," Shigaraki suggested.

"Yeah watch him squirm," Magne said sadistically.

"Before you do that," a voice originated from the television. "I should warn you that the heroes will come for all of you."

"Sensei!?" called Shigaraki.

"Who are you?" Dabi asked, the gloomy figure emitting from the screen.

"I forgot to introduce myself," All For One voice turned casual, "my name is All For One."

"W-wait!?" Stuttered Spinner, "All For One!? Like the symbol of evil!? Didn't he kill the previous number one hero!?"

"Yes, Mr. Spinner. Everything you said about me is true." All For One confirmed appearing impressed at Spinner's knowledge.

"Shigaraki," All For One called for his attention.

"Yes, Sensei?" Shigaraki responded right away.

All For One took a deep breath ready to deliver the news. "I'm afraid my time as the symbol of evil is coming to a close."

"What do you mean Sensei!?" Shigaraki shockingly asked.

"Kurogiri," All For One grabbed his attention.

"Yes, Sensei," Kurogiri responded as he reached for the remote on the counter. He pushed the red button and the television came to life.

There are many new reporters trying to reach the attention of a certain rodent dressed nicely.

"Mr. Principal, how did you get attacked a second time? Is security becoming an issue?" asked one noisy reporter.

Nezu did not appear fazed whatever. His calmness shone through the reporters.

"We take our security and the safety of the students very seriously. We are working very hard to rescue and capture the villains behind this attack."

Apparently it wasn't enough for a certain reporter, as she asked another question.

"Since the U.A. attack, it proves that the school isn't safe. Now with the kidnapping of one student and many injuries of the other students, it proves that the school you are confident in can be assaulted by any villain. Am I not correct?"

Nezu didn't answer. He had been placed in a difficult position. A position nobody would ask for. The staff wasn't happy with the media either, but it was their responsibility, so they would have to solve it.

Another reporter asked the principal a different question.

"Is there anything being done?"

This time the rodent responded to his question.

"Yes," he answered, "we are working closely with the police force and the hero public safety commission to resolve this issue."

"That is all I can say for today," Nezu concluded.

"It's a bit harsh on them," I said with pity.

"Well, they are "heroes" Midyoria, they have to be responsible for every bad thing that happens in Japan." Shigaraki bluntly stated to me.

"Yes, young Midyoria with this broadcast, the society is starting to doubt the hero society." All For One also stated, but in a less blunt way.

"As long as we don't kill blondie, I'm good with the plan." Dabi agreed, "I don't kill kids."

"I have to agree with him," Stain agreed with Dabi, "when I started my crusade kids were off my list."

"Anything that the hero-killer says is word." Spinner agreed (mostly because he's a Stain fanboy, so of course he would say that).

The rest of the league also seemed to agree and so did I.

Shigaraki didn't look ecstatic probably because he wanted to kill him.

"Tch... whatever I agree." Was Shigaraki's final answer.

"Now since the police force and the safety commission are coming, we must prepare," All For One prepares for war, "and discuss the future of the league."

"Sensei you can't!" Shigaraki tried to fight back knowing there was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry young Shigaraki but it has to be done," All For One made his decision final, "I will meet with you to discuss the plan. Will I meet you for the plans."

The monitor became black after that.

At that moment, Kurogiri came forward and whispered in my ear.

"Young Midoryia do you have the drive All For One gave you?" Kurogiri asked.

"Yeah, I have right here," I acknowledge as I reached for it in my pockets. Before I could, Kuorgiri grabbed my hand softly.

"Don't lose it, young Midyoria," Kurogiri warned. "It has secrets that will one day be useful."

"Understand?"

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I pretended to understand and comply.

"Yes Kurogiri, I understand."

"Good," Kurogir sounded relieved, "I must be on my way."

"Where are you going?" I inquired.

"I'm just meeting someone important." He said his final answer as he exited the bar.

"Where did Kurogiri go?" Shigaraki asked.

"Said he was going to meet someone," I responded.

"Whatever," Shigaraki said as he left to his room.

* * *

The police station along with All Might, Endeavor, best Jeanist, and Edgeshot were preparing for war with the league of villains.

Naosama and the police force seemed in charge of the raid as well. Their mission was to rescue Katsuki Bakugo at any cost.

Meanwhile, the top 10 heroes would destroy the factory, which produces all of the Nomu. The hero safety commission had chosen the teams very carefully and was ready to strike.

"Then let's save them," Kirishima suggested, sounding insane.

"I don't think that's wise," Lida said going against the idea.

"I have to agree with him," Asui agreed with Lida.

"But we need to save Bakugo," Todoroki sounded strong despite being massively injured.

"We should leave that to the heroes! Not a couple of kids like us!" Lida tried persuading his comrades. "Plus we can make things worse! Where we even start!"

"With this," Momo held a device, "I snuck a tracker into that chainsaw Nomu."

"This is perfect! We can track down Bakugo then!" Todoroki flames in his heart raged once more.

"It's still pretty dangerous…" Lida argued despite knowing he wasn't going to stop them.

"It's a risk we'll take!" Kirishima's confidence inspired his friends.

"Please, lida…" Todoroki pleaded with him.

"Okay," said Lida, "Since I'm coming with you. You'll need someone to look after you guys after all."

* * *

In the midst of a looming war stood a misty bartender. His expression seemed cool and calm, almost like this was his routine.

The cool air brushed against the purple smoke radiating from him.

"You arrived," a voice called him over, "thought you would be tardy for our meeting, Kurogiri."

A man with a black suit emerged from the shadows. He had untamed black hair, blue eyes, and a handsome appearance that would make any woman instantly fall in love with him.

"I would never be late for our meetings," Kurogiri greeted the man like an old friend, "Hisashi Midoryia."

End of Chapter

* * *

I think after the hideout raid arc, I'll start doing original arcs. I don't want to use the structure of MHA since you guys probably already watched canon.

In a nutshell, AU after hideout raid arc.

Also, this is my longest chapter yay! Though quality over quantity.


	16. Chapter sixteen: Preparation

Chapter sixteen: The book of war: Preparation

* * *

All For One had never expected for him to be caught so soon. He always knew that eventually the heroes would kick his ass and lock him up at Tartarus. A prison where Criminals and monsters were only kept in there. Shigaraki would take his place as the new symbol of evil and bring fear to both his allies and enemies alike. Alas, he was foiled. All because of him.

"I'm impressed, Hiashi," All For One spoke to himself, sounding impressed. "Plotting against me and managing to convince Kurogiri to join you,"

He chuckled darkly. He always had a soft spot for people with gifted tactical abilities and critical thinking. But this man, he was no "favorite" of his.

"But I have faith in my league that they will foil your plans," he spoke madly to himself. "I gave your son the hard drive that contains information about you."

"I swear to you this," he spoke. "I'll never let you get close to young Midoryia."

* * *

Hours before Training camp raid….

Toshinori never felt desperation before. His dream was to save people. Yet he didn't felt like a hero, no more like the opposite. A villain. He ruined the dreams of a young kid. To make things worse, his mother died, and was, well, forced to become a villain with nothing to lose.

"Are you okay?" Mirio asked his All Might.

All Might was brought back from his thoughts.

"I'm am sorry young Togata," All Might coughed. "Listen could we talk in my office?"

Mirio eyebrows were raised. He knew something was going on, just didn't know what.

"Of course," he politely agreed.

Mirio had arrived in All Might's office. It was a standard one. There was a couch next to a wall, windows which could let you see the entrance, and a desk along with a chair. Overall it was decent.

"Please sit down young Togata," All Might offered.

"Thank you,'' Togata accepted the offer.

All Might was preparing himself for what he was going to say. After all, he was gonna offer his quirk….

"So did you wanna talk about?" Mirio asked. "You did sound pretty serious."

"Ah yes!" All Might was caught off guard. "Young Togata you are currently still doing the internship with Sir Nighteye, am I not right?"

"Yes?" Mirio confirmed not knowing the reason behind the response.

"Well after some consideration, I want to explain my quirk to you." All Might explained.

Mirio's eyes widened. Now he knew what he meant.

* * *

Current time….

The league of villains was not ready for war. They didn't have a choice, even if they released Katsuki, they would be raided by heroes.

It was a matter of time before they arrived.

Katsuki pushed back and forth, trying to escape from the damn chair he was tied in. However, one look from his childhood friend, and he was a pale ghost.

That one look was enough to extinguish his rebellion against his captors.

"Were done for, we're done for, we're done for-" Spinner stopped.

"Hey we'll be fine, Spinner," Izuku reassured him.

"Yeah, your right kid," Spinner agreed with him. "I guess I know why Stain likes you."

"We'll just have to embrace for what's coming," Mr. Compress tried to "reassure" the younger members.

Kurogiri never thought he would ally himself with him.

"Doctor Ujiko, how long till the Nomu is complete?" Hiashi asked the good doctor.

"80% done," the doctor said. "By the time All For One is imprisoned, the Nomu will be ready."

Hiashi had a grin on his face, before reverting back to his serious expression.

"Kurogiri," he asked.

"Yes, Hiashi?" Kurogiri answered calmly.

"You should go back," Hiashi recommended. "I and the good doctor will take care of things from here."

"Wish you just call Doctor Ujiko, not "good doctor"," Ujiko sighed knowing he had good intentions. "But Hiashi's right, Kurogiri, you should go back. It would cause suspicion."

"Yes, right away," Kurogiri said with obiedence.

"And Kurogiri," Hiashi said.

Kurogiri glanced at Hiashi.

"Please make sure the league doesn't know any of this, even my own son." He sighed.

kurogiri chuckled.

"I won't."

* * *

The league was now growing impatient of Kurogiri. Where the hell is he? Did he just bailout? All of these questions were answered when Kurogiri jumped out of the portal he made.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized smoothly.

"Where do you go?" Izuku asked with suspicion.

Kurogiri didn't want the league to find out he was a traitor, so he lied.

"Master has sent me somewhere."

Izuku wanted to press further, until Shigaraki stopped him.

"We don't have time Midyoria!" Shigaraki exclaimed, reminding him that time was running short.

Knock, knock

"Hello, this is Pizza-La Camino store."

Everyone stood silent. Then….

SMASH!

The entire front wall was crumbled as Kamui Woods used his quirk to wrap everyone up. Dabi was about to use his cremation quirk, only to interrupted by kick in the face by Gran Torino.

"It would be wise to not use your quirk," Gran Torino warned.

Izuku using his hand formed a knife.

If only fate would be on his side, then, Gran Torino wouldn't also kick the knife, which disintegrated.

"You have a lot to answer for your crimes, young man!" Gran Torino sounded more scolding than a warning. "You can run any more villains," All Might said in a grand voice.

"FOR I AM HERE!"

Izuku knew things were gonna get worse.

To be continued….

* * *

A/N: I know things massive didn't happen, but I promise that the next chapter will be exciting (I will try my best at least).

I think it will be a two-parter. It would depend on the length. Also, things will run differently than in cannon, you will see...


End file.
